The Servant Prince
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Ichimatsu is servant to the most embarrassing prince, Karamatsu. He doesn't mind. It's his family's duty after all. But is it part of the job to change places with him for the sake of his Prince's safety? Eventual Ichimatsu/Karamatsu.
1. Prologue

First and foremost, I want to apologize. I haven't posted in weeks. I haven't been in the best emotional state lately. There's a lot of personal issues going on offline that just... crashed all around me and it took a major toll on my mental state. I apologize. Regular updates should come back.

I'm going to be absolutely honest with you - this is a rewrite of an old AU I've written 100 years ago for the JE fandom. It's riddled with grammar errors that I just don't want to tackle in rediting it. Plus, I feel that maybe I should use this AU idea for this couple instead. Iro has so many layers for me that I want to try to explore every possible way. I might give another AU the Oso/Choro treatment but I need to catch up with my other fics (including this one). Please be a bit more patient. I have a mental illness - clinical depression if you'd care to understand me deeper.

In any case, please enjoy this fic. Your comments give me a lot of additional support that help me keep writing.

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Prologue**

Born into depression, born into servitude, the young Ichimatsu didn't know anything else in his life. From birth, he was meant to serve his prince, his future king. Despite his gloomy appearance, he did his duties dutifully with an aptitude to grow. On his off time, he would be with the cats of the kingdom. He was never allowed to leave the premises as he was bound to his charge – but the cats managed to climb the walls with ease.

It almost seemed that it was a rite of passage for the creatures and to meet with Ichimatsu. He didn't mind. The bustling of his fellow humans were sometimes hard to keep up so it was nice to take it easy with the creatures who climbed into the kingdom. Often, his parents would reprimand him and scold him – how dare he be distracted by these creatures! His whole world should revolve around his charge! The young Karamatsu, perhaps a few months older than him, was more loyal to Ichimatsu than the opposite.

This always baffled Ichimatsu. He hated the young man. Because of his training, he learned how to save face and not express his hatred. He learned how to hold his tongue and he'd learned how to channel his anger into his work.

However, in moments like these, the young butler would wonder – _Is it because he's my charge and I'm just a butler?_ _Would I think the same thing if things were switched? Would…we even get along?_

On this particular day, he had just finished playing with the cats in the royal garden. He was just about on his way to his tutoring sessions.

The weather that day had been as cloudy as the young servant's mood; but it had rained earlier. Despite the gloomy mood, the royal garden's flowers and bushes were happy with the water. Its unique colors popped out through the gray and Ichimatsu released a small smile along with an equally sized sigh. He turned back towards his direction to see the young prince – the source of his melancholy.

He stared at the now demolished statue of where his father's figure once stood, and Ichimatsu had no choice but to immediately stop. He didn't want to really comfort the young prince – he didn't have the words to say. He hadn't been paying attention to the politics in the family – as if his parents would even let him. All he knew he had a duty – to be Prince Karamatsu's butler.

Frustration buried, he slowly approached the young boy. Ichimatsu wasn't that much older than him but he already felt the forced maturity echo out of him.

"Your royal highness," Ichimatsu said as he properly greeted and bowed, "it's nearly lunchtime. Shouldn't you head towards that direction?" His voice was clear while his emotions were not.

He never lifted his bow.

The other never responded.

When he was about to raise himself, Ichimatsu felt someone hugging him and he was forced to raise up to keep his balance. The stark contrast between his assigned, pressed, butler clothes and the smooth silk that Karamatsu had always known to wear as part of the symbol of his status. He was taken aback and, for a moment, his face altered. The young prince hadn't said anything or moved, even when Ichimatsu awkwardly wrapped his arms around the prince.

Before he opened his mouth, Karamatsu started to sob. His body moved in tandem with his tears and cries, Ichimatsu was confused as to why. He bit his lip. He didn't want to anger anyone. He had a duty to do after all – it was all what he was bred to do, as was his father, and his grandfather… And so on.

He fought against the anger. He had a job to do. He had to console the young royal who bawled in his arms. The young prince didn't respond with words but instead with his tears. Ichimatsu wasn't sure what else he could do. He was just a servant; a tool; a piece of furniture.

 _I…shouldn't… blame him._ Ichimatsu resolved but the anger wouldn't waver.

 **.x.**

"Where have you been?" The instructor demanded. "You're over 10 minutes late! Ichimatsu, what if your precious charge had just been poisoned? He would've been dead by now!" The older man continued to demand as venom enveloped his words more and more.

"I apologize," Ichimatsu properly bowed. He wondered if he could be able to explain himself but the instructor went on and on, as he usually did whenever someone below his status was late. He didn't focus on that. He didn't want to deal with any more than he already did. He couldn't help but look away in his bow. He didn't care about this.

"…But because of your actions, I shall have to talk to Queen Consort – I will have to assign His Royal Highness to another butler. Perhaps someone who actually has more emotion than gloom and doom?" The tone sounded threatening – it was clear he meant it this time. And yet, Ichimatsu couldn't be any happier.

He finally lifted his head and body. "W-would you really?"

He was then immediately dismissed.

 **.x.**

Because he had a sudden influx of free time, Ichimatsu returned to his spot in the gardens and found the spot of where the other cats were. The gloomy weather sprinkled some rain on him but he was finally at peace. If it meant he would be ill, at least he would be with his precious friends – the only one who saw more than just a mere butler. The cats accepted his angry thoughts and listened without judgement. He never really hated the prince, per say, just more… his station.

The cats would also keep his secrets. He didn't want the usual judgement of humans cloud his spirit further. He would admit that he somewhat admired the young royal. He would admit that the young prince had often made him smile or had protected him from the older butler. He'd often defend him and say to leave him alone… It was the little things that helped him cope with his anger.

Ichimatsu would often play with the young prince, usually when the prince ordered him to, but he didn't mind. As a child, games were fun. Games were simple. Games put them on equal ground.

And yet he knew when the games were over, they'd return to their stations. He'd return to being a piece of furniture for the older boy. Ichimatsu couldn't understand why he had to do this at such a young age…

His anger never wavered.

 **.x.**

The young butler was rudely woken up by a close friend of his, Todomatsu. He groaned and glared at him.

"Come on, Ichimatsu! Get up!" He harshly whispered as he tried to help the other get up. He also wiped off of the butler suit that Ichimatsu forgot he wore. Adorned on the suit was nothing but the cat fur which shed on him. Ichimatsu helped as best he could but he was still a little bit groggy. As soon as he was mostly cleaned off, the other one – who donned a pink bow while Ichimatsu donned a purple – grabbed his forearm and the two young boys ran as quickly as he could.

Ichimatsu just followed him as much as he could but he tried his best not to stumble so much.

Once the two made it, Ichimatsu was much more awake. There was a group of other butlers and maids who gathered around something and Ichimatsu wasn't sure what it was.

"What's going on…" he trailed off, his voice was still sleepy. He was a little bit more awake but his voice – he didn't have any control. "What happened?"

Todomatsu turned around and gave him a concerned look. "The old man is getting thrown in the dungeon!"

This completely woke up Ichimatsu. "Wait, why? What did he do? I thought…I thought he was in good standing with them?"

Todomatsu shook his head. Todomatsu and Ichimatsu weren't as close but he was certainly closer than the others in the castle. The two had been born around the same time and had been in the same classes together. Granted, they played games together and Todomatsu was more often than not patient with the slower one. However, as they got older, they started to drift away from each other – mostly because of their butler classes. They had to be prepared when their charges were old enough; they had to start worrying about _their_ futures and not games any longer.

Todomatsu was also one who constantly gossiped with the others and he'd relay it to Ichimatsu if it concerned the both of them. In a way, Todomatsu acted like his eyes and ears even though Ichimatsu never asked him to.

"Remember when I told you about the rumors about him and a Lady having an affair? They caught him! Not only that, it was with one of the younger ones! How gross!"

Ichimatsu grimaced alongside the other. He didn't want to imagine which one as there were a lot of young Ladys in the castle, including Karamatsu's younger sisters.

"Ah, at least it's not Honoka!" Todomatsu swooned, referring to one of Karamatsu's sisters. He placed a hand on his forehead to add for the dramatic effect. "Thank goodness!" Ichimatsu nodded and would've chuckled at it had he wasn't so grossed out.

He sighed. And yet he couldn't help but wonder if the old man had even bothered to talk to the Queen about change…

 **.x.**

By now, after the hubbub was scattered finally, it had become suppertime. Ichimatsu reassumed his spot behind Prince Karamatsu – who long since recovered from his random tears earlier. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to acknowledge it. He carried on conversation with his siblings like it was nothing. Prince Karamatsu's siblings were mostly girls – he was the only boy and current heir to the throne, as far as Ichimatsu was aware of. He didn't understand the ins and outs but he knew that including Todomatsu's charge, Lady Honoka, there were three other daughters within the family and he'd do well to recognize their faces.

After he would glance around, he'd turn his attention back to Karamatsu – before he got caught. He'd be patient for the rest of the day – maybe he'd wait until the day was out.

That's what he thought the day before but before he knew it, days became weeks. Within those few weeks, a new instructor was hired – a woman by the name of Nanako. She was much kinder but she was still very strict about her teachings. She wouldn't berate those who were late, so long they had a decent reason, but she wouldn't allow anyone to walk all over them.

One day, after a lecture, Ichimatsu came up to her and asked her, "Uh…Nanako-san?" His voice was shy. He could feel his weak heart beat against his chest. He felt hot under his clothes – much hotter than he usually did as sweat started to beat up on the palms of his hands.

She turned to face him. "Yes, Ichimatsu?"

"Um… before… I was told that…. My position is to be changed and I would be assigned to a different charge."

"Whatever that man," she spat out – disgust covered her tone, "had promised you is null and void. All the siblings have their charges. You are assigned to Prince Karamatsu. I suppose I may have properly teach you and the others that once you have a charge assigned to you, you are forever by their side."

She waved him off.

"You are dismissed."

Ichimatsu's anger never wavered. Instead, his anger merely grew.


	2. Chapter One

Here's the first chapter finally! I'm going to try to set a new schedule for fanfics in general (every Monday and Thursday) so people can look forward to them a bit more! I also made a chapter masterpost on my Tumblr so I can easily update it on there and you can check for reference if you wanted to start from the beginning! Feel free to ask for the link in case you'd like to keep track of that way but it'll always be uploaded here too!

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! I'll see you again on Thursday!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter One**

The now 14-year-old Ichimatsu rushed to his master's room as quickly as his legs could. He had heard from Todomatsu that the Prince had yelled for him from his personal washroom as he dropped something off from Lady Honoka. It was quite unusual since Prince Karamatsu often dismissed Ichimatsu do other chores while he would take care of himself in the privacy of his own bathroom. It made Ichimatsu push himself further since Todomatsu had told him that it sounded quite urgent.

Prince Karamatsu never had a sense of urgency and always seemed to go with the flow. It seemed that he developed a sense of unwarranted self-importance as the two aged together. For him to need Ichimatsu right away, it was rare and it annoyed the hell out of him.

 _Of course I'm on the other side of the estate! I really need to let him have it! He really doesn't understand a servant's life!_ He thought to himself as he rushed back to his room. The other servants watched him with amusement as he tried to push himself to go faster.

Throughout the years, ever since he had that talk with the new servant tutor, Karamatsu had never learned of their conversation and would never hear of how Ichimatsu had tried to leave him.

Nanako's words echoed in his head: "All the siblings have their charges. You are assigned to Prince Karamatsu."

He couldn't help but grit his teeth in irritation. His one way out was denied. He was forever stuck by his side; but it was his duty. He was born in the family who served Karamatsu's family. This was his destiny and he would die in this position.

And yet, despite not knowing anything, Prince Karamatsu treated him ever the same. He was always kind and he always smiled at Ichimatsu as though he welcomed an old friend. Ichimatsu felt conflicted with his anger. He always wanted the young butler to confide in him, even more so after the elder butler left, and it annoyed him. He didn't always want to share his feelings with the prince.

 _Did he forget where our statuses lie? Did he forget who he was? Who I was?_

These thoughts often plagued him. They kept him up at night and they tired him out during the day. The prince insisted on using Ichimatsu's name instead of the usual "servant" title. It irked him to no end. Prince Karamatsu received no backlash for it. Prince Karamatsu would ignore the offended gasps of his relatives and the other servants. It made Ichimatsu look presumptuous – as though he asked the Prince to be his equal.

Once he finally arrived to the now blue brandished room, he had to take a moment to breathe. Even though he was supposed to be in top condition along with the Prince, Ichimatsu could never keep up. He tried to calm his speeding heart down and tried to compose himself as quickly as possible. He had a duty, after all.

Ichimatsu closed the door behind him after an incident where Prince Karamatsu proudly showed off his naked body to the butler. Maybe the prince didn't think anything of it, but it annoyed Ichimatsu so much. The Prince had no shame. He was always quite transparent with his feelings and how he felt but because of his transparency, he offended a visiting Lady so terribly that she fainted at the sight of the naked child. Ichimatsu was punished for it because the naked Prince had managed to outrun him. He didn't want to be punished again.

"Ichimatsu!" cried out the Prince, once again, being way too familiar with the lower class teen.

"What?" Ichimatsu blurted out; and out of turn. Because of Prince Karamatsu's insistence of his different treatment, Ichimatsu developed a nasty habit. Ichimatsu made it to the private bathroom and knocked as furiously as he could. He grew more worried by the minute. Despite his calming breaths, he could still feel his heartbeat against his chest quickly.

The young servant had heard some fumbling and mumbling behind the door and Ichimatsu's curiosity started to get the best of him. He wanted to open the door but experience told him to be patient so he stopped himself. He was tempted to turn around and leave. He was tempted to turn around and take whatever punishment came his way. Each minute made his worry grow.

Soon, he could hear someone scramble to unlock the door and Ichimatsu couldn't help but take a step back. The door finally burst opened and an unhealthy amount of steam had fell out along with Ichimatsu. He was surprised so he fell on his bottom and crawled back until he hit the grand blue bed which was covered in various hues and shades of the color. He felt the soft wools and silks against his hands as he tried to balance, as well as make sense of what's happening.

Prince Karamatsu walked out with such pride it sickened Ichimatsu.

 _Why would he have this much pride? What the hell?!_

"Ohoho," cackled the young teenaged prince. "I see you're finally here, dear Ichimatsu!" He puffed up his young chest and Ichimatsu couldn't see why he was proud. Though, he could feel himself already completely irritated at him. "I'm glad that you're here to witness the birth…" He paused for a moment. Ichimatsu just didn't have any words for this. "Of a man! No! The birth of a king!"

Ichimatsu had no idea what Prince Karamatsu was talking about.

"Your dear Prince Karamatsu has become a man!" He boasted as his tone became melodious when he continued to speak. "I have found a darling little hair grow in the pits of my arm! Amazing! AMAZING!" He grew louder with each iteration and Ichimatsu wanted to be angry but… something about this…

He started to laugh. Ichimatsu sputtered at first and then he started to guffaw and the he just… couldn't stop. He was already on the ground but he had to hang on to the bed behind him in order to prevent him from falling completely on the ground.

The Prince stood there and watched with confusion plastered on his face on top of his boastful smile. He did seem to like the fact that Ichimatsu was happy for once instead of the miserable looking, tired looking, and just…unhappy. It was rare – a genuine smile from the grumpy butler. Prince Karamatsu usually tried to help Ichimatsu and make him comfortable around him but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure why this elicited such a strong reaction from his precious butler but he kept going. He kept talking about the singular hair and how much he's already grown at only fourteen years young.

Ichimatsu just kept laughing. He didn't know why this cracked him up. He just busted out laughing and he just couldn't stop. He could tell that the Prince was extremely confused but kept going. It only amused him more but Ichimatsu tried to contain himself.

Eventually, Ichimatsu stopped laughing so much and he had to shake his head. All Prince Karamatsu wanted to do was to show off his growth spurt and the fact that he hit puberty. Ichimatsu had to make the Prince promise him not to reveal anyone what had just transpired. He didn't want to be embarrassed anymore in front of any of the other servants.

 **.x.**

While the two made their way around the castle, and as Ichimatsu tried to avoid his gaze as he felt some serious second hand embarrassment, a maid had run up to the Prince and had managed to tell him that an important Lord had arrived. Prince Karamatsu had to meet with his mother and his sisters before his mother could meet the Lord.

The young Prince originally had an amused smile on his face – memories from just moments earlier – to a sterner look. Ichimatsu was almost amazed at the switch. Granted, the young boastful Prince would often be more serious when important guests arrived. All Ichimatsu knew was that there were rumors of a potential war coming to the kingdom if the Prince didn't marry the Lady for peace. From what Ichimatsu could tell, the Prince never complained. He always took things in stride and never seemed to confide in Ichimatsu, despite his cries Ichimatsu should do the same.

Ichimatsu never bothered to learn the politics. There wasn't a need to. He only had to follow Prince Karamatsu. Just as the Prince's expressions changed, so did Ichimatsu's. He went back to his frown and slumped over.

The laughter was over now and he was to resume his duties.

Once the maid finished her explanation, the Prince turned and gave Ichimatsu another rare look: a worried one.

"Come, Ichimatsu," the blue Prince said, not commanded, not demanded. "Follow me."

The young man stood up straight and proudly. Ichimatsu imagined his charge had a lot of pride for his place in the kingdom. His position – for being the only male in the royal family – was quite high but he never seemed to lose his mind. He never seemed to get corrupted but… he was only a boy of fourteen. Ichimatsu would expect to see him waver and fall from the proud place he put himself.

All Ichimatsu can do is watch from the side and take care of his charge. All he could do was follow him.

The maid was shocked to see Ichimatsu follow him. The maid was offended Ichimatsu didn't try to correct the prince. Still slumped, though, Ichimatsu walked beside the confident and worried Prince to their destination. Ichimatsu would rather be anywhere else than to listen to the politics. He wasn't as into gossip as Todomatsu but he knew that wasn't where he belonged. He never belonged to this world.

 _I'm just a servant. I'm no one special._

 **.x.**

The two arrived and once more the Queen Consort was offended at Ichimatsu's presence. The Queen had always been kind towards him outside these types of meetings. Often, she'd praise Ichimatsu even though he didn't do anything in particular.

"Prince Karamatsu," she chirped, with a passive annoyance in her tone. "How many times must we have this conversation about Ichimatsu? It's fine if it's just us. It's fine if it's just your siblings. Don't bring him here when we have important meetings." Her tone was strict, but passive. She knew her son and well enough not to insult the only male heir in the family.

"Mother," he started. "Please. I need him here." It was a harsh whisper but Ichimatsu caught it. He was confused.

 _He needs me here? I'm just a lowly servant._

The Queen sighed. She didn't have any choice but to, once again, bow to her son's wishes.

Prince Karamatsu's sisters, Lady Honoka, Lady Aiko, and Lady Junko, watched with annoyance, disgust, and anger. Ichimatsu always had the feeling that his sisters disliked their youngest brother because of the fact he was the only male heir. As women in this society, no matter what they did, their worth would only be their wombs. For that, they resented the Prince Karamatsu. They always laid hope that, without their overbearing father, their mother, the Queen Consort, would be able to change anything.

Things were silent between the family members as they stared down the unwanted guest. Ichimatsu's feelings were mutual – he didn't want to be there but he was ordered to. And whatever the male heir wanted, he would get.

He couldn't help but want to slink into his humped shoulders as their stares bored into him. He was only a simple servant.

"If we may finally proceed," cried out the naïve Lady Honoka. She would hide her sneers better than most. She was the kindest of the sisters towards Ichimatsu. She realized, from Todomatsu, that Ichimatsu was only complacent with the prince's whims – not of his own accord. Lady Junko was haughty but left well enough alone. It was Lady Aiko's gaze he had to avoid. She had despised the servant's mere existence for an unknown reason to Ichimatsu. He wished that Lady Honoka would at least to help them understand…

"Yes. It seems that with the arrival of Lord Iyami – it looks like the proposal for Lady Totoko has gone through." The Queen Consort informed the royals, and the forced servant in the room. Their expressions never changed, Ichimatsu could imagine, but somehow… he could sense Prince Karamatsu's shattering world falling all around him. Ichimatsu couldn't help but sit there, wide-eyed.


	3. Chapter Two

Happy Thursday! Here's the next chapter for the Servant Prince! It's much longer than I anticipated but hopefully that's not a bad thing. Thank you so much to those who always leave comments and kudos!

Anyway, there's quite a few appearances in this chapter as well as so much happens! I'm not sure if the next chapter would be this long though... I can't make any promises...

See you Monday! I hope you guys have a good weekend!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Two**

"Ichimatsu." His voice, finally with a commanding tone, brought Ichimatsu back from his stupor. The announcement surprised Ichimatsu a little too hard. He should've expected it but he had some feelings deep down that conflicted with him – he wasn't sure what caused it.

Ichimatsu let out a sigh and properly apologized. Around the Prince's neck was a necklace in the shape of a lock – a symbol of the promise he made towards Lady Totoko and her uncle, Lord Iyami. Ichimatsu had no idea what either of them were like – he never paid attention to the gossip Todomatsu gave him. He simply didn't care about that.

But why was he so conflicted?

Ichimatsu bit his lip. He couldn't give the Prince a look in his eye.

"Ichimatsu," his demanding tone somehow unnerved him. It wasn't like Prince Karamatsu to be demanding. Finally, Ichimatsu forced himself to look at him in the eye. The Prince's emotions couldn't be read. Again, this was so unlike him. The rest of the meeting went on as normal with the Queen updating the siblings of their manners, etiquette, as well as the plans for Lady Aiko's upcoming birthday party. The Queen then let the siblings know the engagement was to be announced at the Lady's party. Ichimatsu recalled the Lady being unable to contain herself; she seemed to be excited. Prince Karamatsu didn't say anything else in the meeting and, instead, slumped in his chair which his mother scolded him for. "I need to be alone for a while. Please, remain in the Royal Garden. I wish to meet you there in a few hours."

Confused, the purple butler acknowledged his charge's wishes. He grew a bit nervous, his conflicting feelings momentarily disappeared. He nodded nevertheless to let him know he did hear his command.

And the obedient Ichimatsu followed his master's orders and proceeded to the Royal Garden. Todomatsu had been around the see the scene before him but it seemed that the other butler didn't notice the pink butler. His face darkened and he promptly finished his chore before he could find the purple and slumped butler.

 **.x.**

In a familiar scene with familiar movements, Ichimatsu had a lazy smile on his face. He walked towards the Royal Garden as he was told to. Familiar faces passed by him as his steps felt lighter. There was still a foreboding feeling in his heart but he imagined it was because of the meeting earlier.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why the Prince wanted to meet him in the Royal Garden. Still, he was glad he could at least spend time with his precious friends. He smiled brighter when he turned familiar lefts and rights towards the Garden.

And yet, it surprised him to see an unfamiliar figure – one that was new to the castle. The maid dress, along with small pigtails tied with yellow ribbons, gave Ichimatsu the impression that a new maid had arrived. He wasn't really aware of any new servants arriving to the castle but because of Lady Aiko's upcoming birthday party – Ichimatsu assumed that she was a temporary hire. Lady Aiko would often hire new servants to make herself, and the family, looked more lavish than they wanted to admit.

But Ichimatsu didn't care about politics. It was just hard to tell who was a new servant and who was a temporary hire.

Ichimatsu didn't realize when he stopped and stared at the new servant. Something about this person entranced the butler in a way but he wasn't sure why or how.

Soon, the person turned around and the maid wasn't anyone he expected – the maid was a man dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Hi!" The servant said. It wasn't a shout, really, it was more of a raised volume, and deep tone, greeting that surprised the young man. "I'm Jyushimatsu and I'm a new servant!" His mouth was wide and Ichimatsu was sure he could've seen a heart inside of him. "What's your name?" In his arms of his newly pressed maid outfit, he carried one of the furriest friend Ichimatsu had – for the sake of remembering, Ichimatsu called the cat Furry-san – and the cat looked quite content in the other's arms.

Ichimatsu was put off by him at first, but noticed that Furry-san, an easily irate cat, was extremely comfortable; a rare sight for Ichimatsu indeed. He was amazed.

"M-my name is Ichimatsu…." Ichimatsu fumbled out his words. He was so surprised that another servant besides Todomatsu was so kind to him.

The one named Jyushimatsu smiled and laughed. It was infectious and Ichimatsu even laughed a little himself. He slowly became more relieved being around the new servant. Jyushimatsu never seemed to push him into talking about anything he wasn't comfortable with. The man was a bit odd, wearing a maid's outfit and having his hair tied up, and Ichimatsu would love to understand him further. And yet, unlike so many of the others, he wasn't afraid of him.

His precious friends seemed to accept Jyushimatsu just fine. Jyushimatsu would sing songs to Ichimatsu, and while he didn't understand them, he felt much more at ease than he ever did. There was a certain calmness to Jyushimatsu's insanity. He was energetic but he was also very calm. The two opposite personalities seemed to click as the energetic Jyushimatsu never seemed to be impatient towards the sloth-like servant. They were polar opposites – opposite ends of the spectrum and yet they seemed to get along almost harmoniously. They got along as old lovers of the past would.

"What are you doing, Ichimatsu?" cried out a familiar voice. This immediately stopped the singing Jyushimatsu and they both turned to face a very worried Todomatsu. "The Prince is on his way!"

Ichimatsu narrowed his eyes. Annoyance for the other grew greatly as he finally found another to relax and be with. "Why? He's just a servant."

Todomatsu struggled to find the words to say. "Jyushimatsu!" He ignored the question once he realized he didn't have a proper answer. "Why are you wearing a maid's outfit? Lady Aiko would kill you if she sees you in such a way!" The pink bow-tied butler scrambled to move Jyushimatsu who stared at him with a big, confused look on his face. "Come on! It may have been alright back where you used to be but here! Here! We can't dress that way! We have to dress normally!"

"Why? I thought the Queen was the one who ruled the kingdom." Jyushimatsu answered frankly. He didn't move from his spot but, still, Todomatsu tried to get him to move.

"Eh, you didn't tell him?" Todomatsu's words became more and more frightened the more time passed and Jyushimatsu didn't get up. Todomatsu had always made it a point to inform Ichimatsu but even he was surprised that someone who didn't care that much for politics wouldn't even acknowledge the most important upcoming announcement of all: the Queen is stepping down, and because Lady Aiko is the eldest until Prince Karamatsu becomes of age, she's going to take the Queen's place.

Todomatsu explained this to Jyushimatsu in great detail but Jyushimatsu just seemed so uninterested and kept asking "But why?" in between everything Todomatsu was saying until he gave up.

The pink butler grabbed the back of Jyushimatsu's dress and dragged him away. Apparently, Ichimatsu underestimated the younger butler's strength as he dragged the other away to change his clothes.

"Bye bye, Ichimatsu! I hope we get to meet again!" Jyushimatsu carelessly said as he carelessly waved away. Ichimatsu was sure Todomatsu muttered under his breath or he was telling the other to stop being so lazy and to walk himself.

Ichimatsu's head was filled with Jyushimatsu's strange songs – about life, about love, about things that Ichimatsu couldn't understand. He was entranced by the new stranger. Jyushimatsu obviously didn't care about the rules that was laid out before him. He never forced a future from Ichimatsu. He never assumed anything about Ichimatsu. The man was kind as he was strange and that enticed him. A warm sentimental feeling bubbled up within him.

"Ichimatsu!"

Once again, his attention was called forth. This time it was the Prince's voice that brought him back to earth. Ichimatsu shook his head of thoughts about the mysterious servant who came and left and yet a little part lingered.

"Yes, Prince Karamatsu." He turned his attention back to his charge. The other's face gloomed over and he seemed angry. Another rare emotion showed itself that day – anger. Prince Karamatsu was hardly ever angry, if at all and it scared Ichimatsu. This wasn't normally like him. Ever since the meeting earlier that day, Ichimatsu had seen a dramatic change in the Prince's personality. Once boisterous and embarrassing now became scary and dark.

"I know you don't confide in me," the teenaged Prince started, "And I know in due time you will, but please let me confide in you."

Ichimatsu, again, was surprised at this development. He didn't respond.

The Prince looked away. He didn't want to face the confused and intimidated butler at that moment. He continued on.

"I am… wary about Aiko becoming a leader. I'm very wary. Her views seem to be quite backwards. I know my sisters often complain about me. I hear Todomatsu," Prince Karamatsu purposefully left out the servant title again. This gave Ichimatsu another reason to dislike him – though he wasn't sure why. "I hear him speak to you and my sister, Honoka. She tells me what he tells you." He sighed. It was clear he wasn't sure how to parse his feelings.

"I'm wary, dear Ichimatsu." He turned to him and his expression took on another mix of emotions: fear, worry, and sadness. He seemed to try to communicate him an emotion but Ichimatsu couldn't understand it. "Please remain by my side, my precious Ichimatsu."

"It's my duty," Ichimatsu blankly said as he bowed respectfully.

He felt the usual pats on his shoulder. Used to it, Ichimatsu never thought anything of it. He did found it both annoying and somewhat endearing that the Prince called him his precious. He tried not to show his dramatics of utter disgust during this. He knew the Prince was quite sensitive.

 **.x.**

The weeks passed by with ease and the young servant had finally been given time off – it was Lady Aiko's birthday party! The regular servants were given the day off while Lady Aiko's hires did their jobs upstairs. The servants drank, laughed, joked, and played. Some of them needed private time, alone or otherwise, while others just caught up with stories around the castle. Most servants got along very well with each other except Ichimatsu who usually just hung around whatever crowd Todomatsu decided to be with.

Todomatsu never minded because the two were almost like brothers at this point. Sometimes it's fun to be with the gloomy butler. Todomatsu could say whatever he wanted and Ichimatsu would never judge him for it.

"Ah, Lord Atsushi is up there," Todomatsu sighed. He commented on a Lord who often visited the castle for parties as well as the royal announcements or, really, any excuse to be at the estate. He's seen hanging around Lady Honoka and often talked freely to Todomatsu. He seemed quite at ease with the pink butler and Todomatsu always get in this sort of mood. He was whimsy and kept his head in the clouds. He always talked about what if Lord Atsushi asked for Lady Honoka's hand in marriage.

The young teen had been orphaned at a young age so he was already ruler of his land. He wasn't of age quite yet but he often flirted with Lady Honoka and would often treat her, and her lowly servant, to treats and gifts. More often than not, Lord Atsushi would give Ichimatsu treats and gifts as well. In Ichimatsu's book, he was okay. He didn't have a real opinion on him.

"Ah, Lord Atsushi is back? He's incredible, a Lord already at his age!" cried out one of the maids they sat with. The others agreed and cooed over his looks. Todomatsu agreed with them and the maids cooed along with him. Ichimatsu couldn't really pay attention to the conversation very much but he enjoyed the snacks and drink that were provided.

"I've heard that there's a dangerous prince around! Oh my, I hope he doesn't attack Lord Atsushi! He's too young to lead an army properly in a war!"

"I agree! The Queen should've at least give him the resources to properly defend himself!"

"Did you hear the rumor of a genius prince? I hear his scholarly pushes in his kingdom pushed for an advancement in the medical field! Kayko, you've mentioned you were interested in the herbs and medicine? Shouldn't you consider a transfer?"

"Hm, maybe but I love you guys too much!"

Still, Ichimatsu basked in their light conversations and jokes. They tried to include Ichimatsu and sometimes he'd answer but other times, he'd just give the minimalistic answers.

However, at the corner of his eye, Ichimatsu had thought he'd saw the strange butler from earlier in the weeks. Throughout the preparation of Lady Aiko's birthday, he had noticed that the strange butler was hard to find. Because of the strict gender norms in the castle, especially with Lady Aiko's ideals, it was heavily suggested from Todomatsu that the eccentric butler had been forced into his butler uniform. Supposedly, the rumor went, that Lady Aiko had such a fit that she ripped up the specially made maid outfit in front of him – a tactic she'd usually use to scare the servants into falling in place.

He blended in with the rest of the other servants and, in addition, Prince Karamatsu never wanted Ichimatsu out of his sight if he absolutely could. The only reason why he was down there was the fact it was Lady Aiko's birthday. He had to respect his elder sister's wishes.

Wordlessly, Ichimatsu excused himself as he chased the mysterious and familiar figure through the corridor. He could almost hear his unique laughter behind the door as Ichimatsu chased after him.

"Hey, Jyushimatsu," Ichimatsu whispered. He knew he couldn't raise his voice – there was a risk he could be caught. He and the other servants were to be in their designated areas but Ichimatsu just wanted to talk to him again. He wanted to learn more about the servant but couldn't find him again.

Still, he walked down the forbidden corridor to see a bloodied Prince Karamatsu. He tried to prop himself against the wall but found he lacked the energy.

Shocked, surprised, Ichimatsu ran up to the Prince, forgetting about the yellow blur, and tried to steady him up. He could feel the Prince's blood underneath his hand. It was sticky and it smelled. Iron would be what Ichimatsu would identify it as but he couldn't worry about the sights and smells – he needed to find out what happened!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichimatsu blurted. The Prince coughed up blood and Ichimatsu tried to call out for Todomatsu, or anyone really, to come help him. "Hey, someone help!"

"A-Aiko," The Prince Karamatsu coughed and wheezed.

"Lady Aiko has been kidnapped!"


	4. Chapter Three

I'm not going to post a new chapter on Thursday because I have something special planned~! Please enjoy this fic though. Thank you for your favorites though comments/reviews do help as well...

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Three**

"Aiko was kidnapped!"

Ichimatsu gasped at the revelation before him. He wanted to push the bleeding Prince to pry more information out of him but the pain seemed great as his face was twisted in ways Ichimatsu never wanted to see. All the young butler could do was yell for help and comfort him as best as he could. Soon, an old memory crept up. He remembered when the Prince clung to him as he wept for his missing father, for the missing King. Ichimatsu faintly remembered a story about cats in his youth but he knew this was an inappropriate time.

Instead, the crying and scared Prince was soothed by a sweet lullaby that he had learned from his mother. It was bittersweet – he sang instead of tending to his wounds. Ichimatsu had no prior training for treating wounds. He wished he could help. For all the irritation he had towards the Prince, he at least had his humanity intact.

He couldn't share his grievances. Not now, or even ever if they'd make it through this, he wouldn't show any unnecessary emotions. The Prince cried in his arms from the images that must've repeated over and over in his mind. Ichimatsu morbidly wondered what happened as he felt the others blood all over himself.

"Don't just kneel there and let's go!"

Ichimatsu looked up, and sure enough, he saw Todomatsu, as well as the maids from earlier, but instead of the joyous looks from the funny gossip turned and twisted into misshapen looks of fear and dread. He gave Todomatsu a questioning look but didn't dare to voice it. Todomatsu gave the motion to the maids go ahead of him. The priority was making way for the Prince to go through but because of the state he was currently in, Ichimatsu thought quickly as he placed the Prince's hand in his. The Prince seemed very surprised at this as Todomatsu whipped out a torch and lit it up. The space in between them had grown dark quickly and Ichimatsu appreciated the gesture.

The Prince seemed to be able to stand on his own well enough – well enough to hopefully escape – but Ichimatsu could feel Prince Karamatsu relying on him for once. As misplaced the situation was, he liked it but something about it irritated him. He shouldn't feel this way, especially not now.

It was his duty. He had to save Prince Karamatsu because it was his duty.

The two followed Todomatsu and the other servants who escaped the same route as best as they could. The Prince stumbled a few times because of his wounds – how deep were they? – and Ichimatsu would have to help him every time. Despite it, Karamatsu didn't let go. He never let go.

In fact, he tightened his grip.

Soon enough, the two made it to safety after a much more muscular servant made sure there weren't any trespassers around the group and closed the entrance to the conclave. He grabbed Todomatsu's torch, and everyone else who had one, and put it out. Still, the Prince never let go.

"T-thank you… my dear Ichimatsu…" The Prince whispered. Ichimatsu tried to ignore as he looked around. There weren't any other royals with them besides the Prince but he turned to Todomatsu to see what was going on. He could very well hear the Prince brag about being able to escape the situation. "They were no match for my cunning plan! They could've never expected the Prince to think of the Servants Tunnel to escape from!"

Ichimatsu could feel his irritation boil. _Are you really doing this at a time like this?! I should've left him back there!_ He violently thought as he made his way through the crowd. However, it seemed that Todomatsu had already rushed to find his charge, the Lady Honoka, but he wasn't sure. He eventually made his way back to the still bragging Prince – the servants fell all over themselves as they listened to the Prince's daring escape.

"What happened out there? I can't find Todomatsu anywhere…" Ichimatsu trailed off. He tried his very best not to let his irritation take over.

The Prince stopped bragging and turned to his servant. The other servants had dispersed as they tried to make sense of what happened.

"We were betrayed." Prince Karamatsu stated. There was a darkness in his voice that Ichimatsu couldn't place. "My precious Ichimatsu, your ignorance towards politics both shackles and shields you from so much… There's a prince that Lady Aiko was betrothed to who was determined to take over the kingdoms. Her hand was the contract. She was the insurance that he wouldn't and the man, no, the monster, breached that – he kidnapped my dearest and eldest sister."

 _But weren't you suspicious of her and her ideals?_ Ichimatsu wanted to ask but he didn't. He couldn't dredge up doubts during a time most volatile. Still, Ichimatsu gasped while the fake persona of the Prince's started to crumble. He turned around, once he was sure the servants no longer paid attention to him, and tears fell from his eyes – still he refused to fall again.

"He stabbed her in the back!"

The revelation shocked Ichimatsu. Even though Lady Aiko despised the lowly servant, even though Karamatsu never trusted her judgement, still, Lady Aiko was a member of the family. She is the Prince's sister.

He was silent. He wouldn't speak anymore on it. The image of seeing his precious older sister being stabbed must've traumatized the poor Prince. Ichimatsu felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. He saw the pink butler with a pained expression on his face.

"It's not just Lady Aiko…" His voice was sad, pain stricken. "Lady Honoka…." He couldn't bring himself to say it. So he didn't. Todomatsu then cried himself. He couldn't believe what happened while his back was turned.

"What about the Queen? Where is Lady Junko?" Ichimatsu, now worried for the remainder of the family.

"They're safe, thankfully. They hid in the kitchen with the cooks." Todomatsu forced himself to answer. Ichimatsu could almost hear a bit of bitterness lodged in his tone. The group had been buzzed with whisperings of possibilities what would come after such a tragic event. Ichimatsu turned back to the grieving prince and saw that the Prince now was in a corner all on his own. He brought his legs close together and quietly cried. Ichimatsu felt pity and a twinge of sadness. He didn't quite understand what happened to Lady Honoka but the horrific news about Lady Aiko must've stung him to a point where he couldn't stand up anymore.

He turned back to Todomatsu. "The Prince is bleeding. Do you happen to have a kit?"

Todomatsu nodded and motioned for one as the servants passed them out. Once he got it, he passed it to Ichimatsu.

"I have to go."

That was the last he'd ever see Todomatsu, although, he'll later come to understand why. The purple stood there, stupefied as the other pushed through the crowd in a hurry. He had to leave though it wasn't very obvious on where he went.

Once Todomatsu was out of sight, Ichimatsu immediately turned back to the bleeding and bruised Prince to at least clean his wounds. He sat down next to the Prince.

"Prince Karamatsu?"

The Prince didn't respond other than tears.

"Prince Karamatsu?" he asked once more; and yet again, he didn't respond. "I'm so sorry about Lady Aiko," his low voice started, "I'm sure Lady Aiko would be fine. The piece of shit prince wouldn't kill her in front of everyone like that. Lady Aiko is vital for him. Lady Aiko is vital to all of us. We'll find her."

As the two grew up, Lady Aiko was once close to the Prince Karamatsu. It was only recent her beliefs had drastically changed. She had received mysterious parcels in recent years which must've altered her views on things. The Prince and Lady had always been close – he always turned to her previously for help, even if it was a male problem. Ichimatsu had always casually wondered what changed between them but now he realized that it was Lady Aiko who changed.

Ichimatsu wanted to reach out to comfort him so he did something bold: he reached out and wanted to touch him but Ichimatsu felt a smack of his hand. He was surprised and gave the prince a confused look.

"Just leave."

Ichimatsu blinked.

"Why don't you abandon me like Aiko and Father did?"

The butler blinked again, now confused more than ever. "Karamatsu, Aiko didn't abandon –"

"Yes, she did. She didn't get kidnapped. She went with that… that… man!" He closed his eyes in frustration as more tears managed to stream out. "You want to leave me too? Is that why you're being more familiar with me now, of all times?"

Ichimatsu kept quiet.

Karamatsu looked up and went through his breast pocket. Once he found what he seeked, he brought it out and pushed against the confused butler.

It appeared to be a note – a threat, no – a reminder that a pawn was keeping a close eye on a Queen to take over along with the possibility of a betrayal. However, Ichimatsu wasn't so much amazed at the content of the letter – he never played chess so he didn't understand. Ichimatsu was more surprised at the fact the note was written in yellow and a familiar ribbon was attached to it. The ribbon was yellow. The ribbon had a strand of black hair on it.

The ribbon belonged to the strange and kind servant he'd met.

He was shocked but couldn't be shocked for long.

"I know you want to leave me. I'm embarrassing, aren't I? You always get the brunt of the punishments. Don't think I don't see the welts on your back. Don't think I don't hear your quiet cries, Ichimatsu. Just leave me like Father did. Just leave me like Aiko did."

Ichimatsu blinked. He paused for a moment. "Prince… Karamatsu, Lady Aiko didn't abandon you. Didn't she get stabbed in the back?"

"No. That was Honoka. She tried to stop the two from running away but the prince cruelly stabbed her in the back. She's dead."

Ichimatsu's jaw dropped. The Lady had sacrificed herself while her servant sat here and ate and drank and gossiped and cooed and had a fun time while his eyes were away.

"I know you want to be with the assassin." Karamatsu spat out. He clearly referred to the strange servant Ichimatsu had been friendly with yet he wasn't aware that the other had even seen the two together.

 _If he did, when? When did he lay eyes on us?_

"You've never had that expression around me. You never liked me around, did you? Just go away. Just leave me like everyone else does."

The younger servant felt a pang of guilt. While it was true Ichimatsu never liked the embarrassing prince, he never realized how truly alone the Prince must've felt. The Prince's tears fell more as he turned away from the forced servant. Ichimatsu had never realized that his cruel thoughts manifested itself outwardly. He never realized his angry faces made it to the end and revealed his heart to the young Prince. He never realized he caused his master actual pain. He thought he was just a simple servant.

"I won't," he said, surprised at himself, "I have a duty to—"

Prince Karamatsu interrupted him again. "Well, that's why you're still here! Because you have to be! Not because you want to be! I have to marry that girl but I don't even know her. I've yet to actually meet Lady Totoko. I know you don't like me, Ichimatsu. Just go away." Reluctantly, Ichimatsu slowly stood up but found resistance.

"I'm just kidding. Stay here with me…" He mumbled as he tightened his grip on Ichimatsu's pressed and dirty pants. Karamatsu's face was unreadable – he buried his face into his knees. Ichimatsu got the message.

He sighed as he sat back down, and looked up. No one seemed to notice the exchange the two just had. Everyone was still very frantic about the uncertainty of the situation. A Lady betrayed her views first before she would abandon her family… It was sad. Ichimatsu barely had any memories of Lady Aiko being kind to him but it was indeed true that the Prince and Lady Aiko had a close relationship once upon a time. All fairy tales would turn sour eventually…

Once he was settled next to him, he could feel the Prince put himself even closer to him. He intertwined their hands together. He made Ichimatsu put up his legs and Karamatsu placed his tired head on them.

"Your Highness, the other servants will se—"

"Let them. It's your duty to be there when I need you, remember?"

 **.x.**

Soon, they were able to get out of the enclosed space, the Prince Karamatsu did not allow Ichimatsu to be out of sight. After the messes had been cleaned up, and before they could lay the Lady Honoka to rest, Prince Karamatsu had requested his mother during their meetings – in light of the assassinated lady – if he can have Ichimatsu moved to his quarters.

"Karamatsu!" The Lady Junko gasped. She had been just as shocked by the willing abdication of Lady Aiko and the death of their sister – her attitude had dramatically changed. She now fretted more over the Prince as now they only had each other, even as time passed far away from the event.

The Queen hadn't been able to talk to the kingdom yet in regards what happened. She had just lost two daughters – one in this plane and another in heart. She had spent her time mostly crying. She cried for her husband who is lost and now her daughter who's about to be placed in the ground. Another daughter who disappeared and whose morals may have been compromised though the Queen's denial took a stronghold on her mind and heart. Soon, murmurings of Lady Aiko becoming brainwashed started to take control. Lady Junko had no choice but to be the new face until Prince Karamatsu became of age.

At this point in both their grief, things were hard on the family. Other members from the different kingdoms came to give their condolences. Lady Junko became strong as the new face of the kingdom. Prince Karamatsu had to remain strong since that night.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lady Junko's voice was covered in worry and grief. It would take a long time before anyone's hearts could begin healing. "It was a servant who struck the knife…" She trailed off. It was clear that the memory of the night still haunted her.

"I trust Ichimatsu. He would never do such a thing to me. We've grown up together. Besides, the servant who struck was a hired assassin. He could've easily blended in. He could've easily stood out but chose not to. If I am to be safe, if you are to be safe," Karamatsu forced himself to have the new acting queen understand the current situation, "we have to trust our servants now more than ever."

The older woman stared at him as worry covered and creased her face. The woman had a grand hair styled in a way similar to the traditional style who now housed herself in her own bedroom.

"Karamatsu…" she finally answered after a heavy sigh. "You're right. The servants had no choice but to be dismissed. If it were up to them, such an event wouldn't have happened. Such an event wouldn't have occurred…" Grief and anger flashed in her eyes.

"Fine. Go ahead and move Ichimatsu into your quarters. I expect this to be done within the end of the week. However, in the meantime, I have managed to contact the Six Stars of the Sun, a band of mercenaries to help better train our forces for any future ambushes so a situation like this could never happen again."

Prince Karamatsu nodded as Ichimatsu couldn't help but widened his eyes at the decision. He was surprised that the Lady, rather Queen, Junko would agree to something like that.

Secretly, Ichimatsu had a hidden fondness for the Prince. He was surprised that the Prince could entrust him with such a deep emotion during such an awful night. Though, the Prince wasn't aware that Ichimatsu still carried the ribbon from the assassin.

He still couldn't believe that kind creature could have done such a thing. Feelings for the other stirred within and it hurt. He felt a betrayal from the yellow servant. Were they both cut from the same cloth if they got along that well? Were they fated to ever meet again? Would Ichimatsu ever see him again? Would Jyushimatsu be able to properly explain?

He wasn't there when it happened.

Ichimatsu hadn't seen Todomatsu since Lady Honoka's death. Rumors circulated that he'd be secretly executed, he'd ran away, he was brought in for questioning but he was thrown in the dungeon at the slightest resistance. Ichimatsu knew that Todomatsu may have been a gossipy bird but he would have never conspired against Lady Honoka.

He would never have allowed that other servant to kill her that way. He would've easily given up his life.

The day flew by as Ichimatsu still tried to piece together what happened on that night once again.

Soon, it was the meeting between Lord Iyami and Lady Totoko. The Lord himself had an extremely large overbite as well as a strange hairstyle with a small mustache on top of his lips. He had a strange accent and he seemed arrogant. He liked to talk of his travels to a certain land over and over while the Lady Totoko seemed extremely bored.

Lady Totoko didn't seem to care whether or not the Prince had her attention. She seemed bored with this life and all the proper etiquette that came with it. Still, the Prince Karamatsu kissed her hand and bragged about the riches the family didn't have. It was only then the Lady Totoko paid any mind to him. They joked and the Prince seemed to charm her with roses. She had an embarrassed look but as soon as he'd tell her how expensive it was…

Ichimatsu was bored. This was another side of the Prince he didn't like. He knew it was protocol for the Prince to marry a Princess but he didn't care. He didn't want to be there any longer than he had to be.

"My boy, are you bored with our conversation, zansu?" The Lord interrupted his thoughts. This brought Ichimatsu back to earth. "What story would amuse you more? The tale of the Flower Fairy or another tale? Haha, I forgot servants were more than just furniture, zansu!"

He laughed boisterously and Lady Totoko laughed with him.

"Uncle, please tell us the Flower Fairy story!" the Lady Totoko begged.

"Hm," he said as he pretended to think. Ichimatsu saw in the corner of his eye how Karamatsu's fist tightened up. Still, they listened to the eccentric Lord's story with ease but as Lord Iyami reached over to touch Ichimatsu's face, as per in the story, the Prince finally shouted.

"Go back to my quarters immediately, servant Ichimatsu. I need to speak to Lord Iyami."

Ichimatsu immediately got up and left, since the Prince hardly called him servant unless it was dire.

 **.x.**

Ichimatsu felt like a small child awaiting punishment and he felt extremely silly for sitting on the Prince's bed as he did. He was about to get up when the door opened. Halfway up, Ichimatsu sat back down and awaited his welts. It was clear that the Prince was not happy. He paced around the servant as he seemingly searched for words to stay. Ichimatsu could vaguely see the Prince's father in those steps.

"Why did you let Lord Iyami touch you?"

Ichimatsu was confused. "Why does it matter? He's right – I'm furniture. I'm just a servant. It's not a big deal."

"He's strange and he reeks of alcohol. He's dangerous!"

"Why do you insist on putting us on equal footing? Our stations in life are different! It's not like I'm your lover!"

The Prince paused and he walked and got closer to Ichimatsu. The bold purple butler braced himself. Once again, he spoke out of turn. He shouldn't have said that. He awaited the punishment that came after Karamatsu grabbed his chin.

The punishment tasted sweet as their two lips met each other.


	5. Chapter Four

Happy New Years! I hope you had a good holiday and, hopefully, a bright look towards 2017! I made the chapter a little longer for those who had to wait a little long. I apologize. Holidays, spending time with loved ones, getting sick, it seemed that everything was happening all at once so I barely had time to really sit down and write. Please forgive me! Regular updates will come back! So for now, please anticipate the next chapter of Servant Prince!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Four**

The bewildered servant covered his mouth with his hands but he was just so shocked. Ichimatsu was shocked that the Prince kissed him out of the blue that he couldn't do much else. He just sat there as he absorbed the shock.

However, the longer Ichimatsu just sat there, bewildered and shocked, the more nervous the Prince had gotten. He backed up away from the servant. Fear covered his face the longer Ichimatsu didn't say anything. He wanted him to yell at him, to be disgusted at the Prince's sudden kiss, especially since Ichimatsu had pointed out earlier that he should've never treated him differently. He should've treated him like the lowly servant he was and yet… and yet…

"Don't speak of this, servant Ichimatsu," the Prince Karamatsu whispered. It had felt like his voice echoed in the room, even in the space between them seemed extremely distant. Ichimatsu didn't know what to feel. He didn't realize when he finally got up, but, embarrassed, he ran out of the room. He left the Prince whose face painted a sad expression with unspoken pleads behind his eyes.

Ichimatsu didn't know where he wanted to go – but he wanted to go away. He needed to sort his feelings out and he couldn't do it in front of the emotional Prince. His sad eyes took control of his imagination as he tried to make his away around the castle. But because he wasn't as athletic, his legs could only carry him so far. He didn't know what he could say after that. Especially since his request to move Ichimatsu into his quarters, he would need to come up with ways to handle the new feelings that stirred within him.

The Prince had a duty. He was betrothed to Lady Totoko. The lock necklace was a reminder of that fact.

Even if the Prince and he had a forbidden relationship, there was a lot at stake. The Prince had a duty for his family and the servant could only have a duty towards his charge. There was no way the Prince himself couldn't have any more than a lingering feeling towards someone like him anyway. He was pathetic. He was supposed to be on his beck and call. He's supposed to anticipate his words and orders. The Prince would have to, eventually, give up that fancy and become King. Then he would need to produce an heir to keep his lineage going. There wouldn't be any more time to play around and, as far as Ichimatsu felt, he was just a mere plaything.

He couldn't bring that world to himself. He couldn't think about this too hard. The two were still very young. Eventually, Prince Karamatsu would turn away with him boredom and go for another. His pure soul would become corrupted.

Eventually, he saw the now familiar overbite of Lord Iyami. He expected the Lord to comment on how he looked – frightened, unsure, confused – and would make fun of him. After all, Lord Iyami was right. Servants were furniture for royals to use and abuse. Prince Karamatsu wasn't all that different from the others. He acted like he was better than the others by simply taking out the term 'servant' before Ichimatsu's name. It annoyed him. The anger that had always been buried surged again and he scoffed at himself.

Though he was wrapped up in his own thoughts, the Lord Iyami watched the young servant consider his options and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Where are you going, zansu? You seemed troubled…" The worried tone surprised Ichimatsu as he seemed to mock the servant earlier in front of both the Prince and Lady. He wondered what the Prince talked to him about.

Ichimatsu searched for an excuse quick. "Ah, I just needed some air," he hastily lied. He knew he would have to return to the Prince's quarters eventually, but after the kiss, he needed time to think.

For a split moment, the Lord had thought of something and mulled it over. Suddenly, he spoke with a tone that Ichimatsu couldn't immediately identify. "Your beloved prince had talked to me earlier about you. He mentioned that he'd like to enroll you in the royals' etiquette courses." He thought it was strange. Would Karamatsu want him to become a royal? They were young, fourteen years old, so this immediately prompted suspicion from Ichimatsu.

"Granted, you'll have to go through a different sort of training. Ah, yes, a special case, indeed, zansu!" he brought a hand on his chin and inspected the young servant. This made him feel a little bit uncomfortable and any suspicion left as he worried what would happen if the Prince caught the two in this situation.

"Training? What sort of training?" The implication made him blush just a tad. Lord Iyami openly laughed.

"My dear boy, I may be eccentric, but I'm not strange! Maybe when you're older, you can find others to train you in that sort of way! I meant the royal ways, the royal ways, zansu!" He repeated himself for effect and he continued. "Maybe when you get older, people might confuse you for the Prince himself! The resemblance is a little uncanny but I've even heard the maids would take on the appearance of their male charges! You deserve to be pampered, not treated like some sort of, well, servant, zansu."

Ichimatsu was surprised at the declaration. He didn't know how to respond. The anger he carried over from his childhood wanted to surge again. After all, Ichimatsu just wanted to be with his precious friends – the only one who never judged him for being quiet and for being awkward. He could even read more books if he wanted to. Unlike most royal families, this particular one wanted their servants to be educated, or at least, literate. They wouldn't be able to read the more complicated books but they would get the basic training they would need to survive had a coup, or a tragedy similar to what recently occurred happened. However, ever since Karamatsu's father had disappeared, only the Queen had been allowed to enter the family's registrar.

"Well?" Lord Iyami interrupted his thoughts. "I'm afraid I don't have all night, zansu. Because Lady Totoko is betrothed to the only son of this kingdom, she has her own studies to attend to. Tomorrow, we're going into town to get to know the residents."

Ichimatsu blinked. "But I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the castle?"

Once again, Lord Iyami laughed. "How precious, zansu! You wanted to come with me?" He reached down and mussed up Ichimatsu's hair even though the young servant was already famous for his unkempt hair.

Ichimatsu knew Prince Karamatsu was going to inherit the kingdom when he became of age. He knew that he was to be married to Lady Totoko but he didn't realize that the future Queen had to learn about that sort of thing. He always assumed since, from birth, Ichimatsu, wasn't allowed to leave the premises. He didn't know what sort of world awaited him. He felt embarrassed for assuming Lord Iyami would extend kindness to him and allow him to leave with them.

Still, Lord Iyami couldn't help but pick at the strange silence. "Did something happen between you and the Prince, zansu?" His tone sounded a tad irritated. Ichimatsu couldn't help but feel a little guilty for keeping the Lord up longer than he should've. He was about to open his mouth when he heard the man interrupt him once more. "No, you don't have to answer that. I know what happened – I've seen it before. Your master kissed you, didn't he?"

Ichimatsu stared in astonishment.

The Lord smiled as he yawned once more. Ichimatsu finally yawned as well, finally feeling a bit tired from the excitement from earlier. "I knew it. You wouldn't be this far in the Manor on your own accord, zansu." He sighed and Ichimatsu felt bad once more as he bit his lip. He wanted to say he wanted to finish that fairy story he was telling earlier, before the Prince shoved the servant out. "Since I'm up, I might as well tell you what happened to a sibling of mine." He pointed to an open door. "Follow me."

Ichimatsu nodded slowly as he, just as slowly, trusted the Lord. The man turned to walk in the room and he followed the foreign Lord inside but he stopped for a moment. He glanced behind him to see if he could get a glimpse of the blue prince, if Karamatsu had dared to follow him. When he realized there was no one behind him, he was somewhat disappointed. Relieved? Was he hoping to see the accused assassin, Jyushimatsu? He wasn't sure about anything anymore. The nervous servant turned back around and went inside the room where Lord Iyami awaited the young man to make his final decision.

Once he was inside, the man closed the door.

He was surprised, but at the same time not, to see that Lord Iyami was given such a lavish room. It suited the strange man, though. There was red satin hanging everywhere and there were many portraits of him in various poses. Most of them had him with a rose either in his mouth or somehow lodged in his large overbite. He would've laughed at them had he wasn't in such a lowly position.

"Ichimatsu," he called out. He turned to see the Lord pointing to a red cushioned chair – one that clearly matched the ambience and theme of the room. Lord Iyami got out a chair for himself and set it to where he could properly face the servant. After he sat down and got comfortable, he spoke. "What I'm about to say here cannot leave this room. I'm under scrutiny ever since the tragic events that partook here in the castle, zansu." His voiced lowered. "This has been under my family for years and the Council had done their best cleaning up her mess. Do you understand me?"

Ichimatsu nodded slowly as he slowly processed the information given to him. Lord Iyami took a deep breath as he started the story.

"First, you'll have to understand that when I was younger, my family and other families were stuck to the old ways. If a servant was not perfectly the best, according to their master or mistress, they would've been killed on the spot."

Ichimatsu couldn't help but shudder. He didn't realize how truly brutal the old times were…

"Thankfully, my generation, and the others after me, decided to kick that. Anyway, my sister had a servant who was kind and handsome. She turned to him for whatever and whenever she needed him for. He would never complain – not even amongst the other servants about how horrid and cruel my family were."

"As time went on, the two were inseparable, much like you are to your master. My brothers and I were merciless to him. We teased him of being strange. While he just took it with little to no protest, it was always her coming to his rescue. Since we were ignorant children, we teased him even more. Upon reflection, it was best we shouldn't have done that but what's done was done."

"My mother and father set her up with a beau of her own. She outright told them that she would rather be wedded to her servant than to that, excuse my distasteful language – my sister always did have such crude language – son of a motherless dead bitch." Even Ichimatsu cringed at the language along with the lord. "I know, zansu! Of course, they were outraged. They murdered her servant in the room right then and there! My sister then told my parents about the forbidden relationship they had in laughter – oh! It gives me shivers just remembering it!" He hugged himself and rubbed his arms to emphasize his point. Ichimatsu could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he imagined a woman's sinister laughter. It probably wasn't a pretty sight.

"After they buried his body, my sister went on a murderous rampage. She almost killed me in her tirade, zansu! But my own servant protected me. I miss him greatly and I carry his memory in my heart. She ended up killing a royal as well – which is, as you should know, a very serious crime. Immediately, they grabbed her and executed her on my family's kingdom. She said one thing I'll never forget."

"There are more just like her. They will keep killing and killing until they get what they want. She never said what she wanted, exactly, but I have a feeling she snapped after they killed her love, her servant."

"The whole thing was a big scandal. The majority of my family fled from the estate and changed their names like I did. I haven't been in contact with my siblings since the incident except one of my brothers. Lady Totoko is his daughter." He smiled fondly. He shook his head. "I apologize. Once I start thinking about my family, my past, zansu, my heart fills with the sweet memories from before the incident. What I'm trying to say is – should you and Prince Karamatsu choose to follow with this forbidden relationship, I suggest being very discreet."

"I don't know what today's law is on master-servant love, but I do want you to be careful. I do mean what I say with how similar you look like the Prince. It might be a narcissistic type of love. His heart will become like any other royal should he taste the forbidden fruit of excess and greed, zansu."

Ichimatsu's anger rose and quickly fell. He knew all of this already. He knew that he looked like the precious Prince. He knew that people would often mistake him for the prince. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the Prince's narcissism became greedy for more.

"May I speak?" he suddenly asked. Lord Iyami nodded. "Prince Karamatsu," he made sure he wasn't so bold, "and I aren't in a relationship. I don't even like him."

He finally admitted it out loud.

"How come, zansu?"

Ichimatsu shrugged. He wanted to back out of his statement. He didn't realize how easily the words fell out of his mouth. He tried to keep his nervous heartbeat at the minimum but now that the attentive Lord Iyami had him in his crosshairs, he couldn't back out. Additionally, he didn't want to keep the Lord up any more than he had to. He opted for a simple, if somewhat false, reasoning: "I don't like how he treats me."

Lord Iyami laughed and guffawed. Ichimatsu got angry and wanted to say something but held himself back. He might've had more liberty with the Prince, but not a royal like Lord Iyami so he said nothing.

"My dear boy, it seems that the feelings are not mutual! Prince Karamatsu doesn't quite understand the world and his position but he doesn't seem to care. Be patient with him, but in the meantime—"

"Forgive me, Lord Iyami, but I'm afraid that's not the case. Prince Karamatsu lives to embarrass me."

"Then why did he kiss you, zansu?"

That shut Ichimatsu up. Why, indeed.

The purple butler stuttered. He tried to reason for the unreasonable kiss. "B-because! He wanted to humiliate me!"

This time, Lord Iyami chuckled. "In front of who?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Okay, okay, zansu!" He said with his hands up in defeat. "Do you want to stay here tonight or do you want to return to him?"

Ichimatsu bit his lip and felt a little unsure. "I don't know."

"It's best you should confront him now instead of tomorrow. Also, when you get a chance, teach him some manners!" He winked. Ichimatsu merely blushed at this implication.

"Uncle Iyami?" asked a tiny voice. The two men glanced to see a sleepy Lady Totoko in her nightgown, obviously irritated that she was awake. "A servant? Uncle, didn't Father tell you not to touch any of them?"

The servant in question sputtered and got indignant with her. "I-I'm not here for that!"

"Are everyone in your family this rude? I'm not even talking to you."

Lord Iyami simply laughed at the merriment. "Now, Lady Totoko, be nice to my new pupil. He's going to be studying with you on how to be a royal."

"Great."

Ichimatsu kept his glare on her. All he could think of were profanities he would never dare to utter towards the Lady and the Lord.

"Oh, Lady Totoko! She's usually not this rude to other people in their own home!" He nodded and laughed nervously for effect, but Ichimatsu could tell he was annoyed at the rude Lady.

The young Lady stared at him for a while before something in her mind clicked.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Prince Karamatsu's lover, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?! I'm not his lover! I'm his servant, unfortunately! Soon to be yours too!"

The Lady couldn't help herself but laugh. "Oh, I don't think that's possible. Uncle Iyami and I have been betting to see how long until our dear Prince breaks the engagement."

"I bet her it was going to be earlier this evening, but alas, I was wrong."

She smiled and placed a proud hand on her chest. "I bet he's going to do it on the day of our wedding."

"We still have years before that happens, Lady Totoko! Maybe Ichimatsu here might surprise us and push it sooner!"

By now, Ichimatsu paused. He didn't know how or what to take of this!

"My love life is no game!"

"Who said we were taking game on yours? It's the Prince's love life we're betting on. It's so obvious he likes you. I can't believe you didn't realize it sooner."

Ichimatsu finally stood up. "I won't be standing around for this foolishness! I'm off to bed!"

"Don't make too much noise with the Prince, okay? I think Queen Junko has a long day tomorrow!"

The angry servant quietly fumed to himself as he left the room with snickering sounds following him out the door.

"Lady Totoko, you are terrible."

"Uncle Iyami, you're worse. You fabricated that story about your sister, didn't you?"

He gave her a grim smile. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

She rolled her eyes. "And the mystery continues."

 **.x.**

Soon, Ichimatsu returned to his master's room. He creeped in as quietly as he could as he noticed it was completely dark. The young butler assumed he had gone off to bed. He tried to maneuver around the room as quietly as he could.

 _Good_ , he thought as he made his way to his bed. He slipped off his shoes and laid down on a makeshift bed the Prince demanded would be in place before the move could happen. However, there was something unusual about the lump he felt next to his person.

When he turned, he widened his eyes; but before he could say anything he heard the Prince say in a clear voice, "I've been waiting for you, servant Ichimatsu."


	6. Chapter Five

Finally, the fifth chapter is out. Hopefully you guys didn't wait too long! Hmm. I wonder why Lord Iyami is smiling all the time... I wonder what's up in his sleeve...!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Five**

"I've been waiting for you, servant Ichimatsu. Where were you?"

The sound of his voice surprised the young servant. Ichimatsu's eyes wandered all over the darkened room as he tried to find his master.

"Answer me," he demanded. Prince Karamatsu sounded dangerously close. Ichimatsu tried to get up but felt that he couldn't, as though he were stuck. "You won't get up until I get an answer."

Ichimatsu found himself stuttering. He had no other choice but to tell the truth. "I-I went to Lord Iyami," he whispered. The melancholy servant continued to struggle out of whatever vice-like grip kept him on the bed. "I went to accept his proposal for, um, teaching me. He wants me to be a royal."

Ichimatsu continued to struggle but felt someone, or something, hold his arms down. Now he knew where the Prince was. His fear went up as he tried to figure out what to do. Honesty was always the best policy with the Prince, as he would've found out the truth anyway. He closed his eyes and opened them, to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and saw the prince – with sad eyes from before. Prince Karamatsu was dangerously close. It seemed he was going to lean in for another kiss and Ichimatsu couldn't find himself resisting it. His body felt extremely stiff.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said. "I apologize for my… strange behavior."

Ichimatsu had to close his eyes and reopen to understand what he just heard. The Prince leaned in closer; Ichimatsu could feel his hot breath against his skin, now covered in goosebumps. There was a hint of something in his eyes that Ichimatsu couldn't really identify. Still, he could find himself not resisting as much as he did earlier. And then he got closer.

Ichimatsu opened his eyes suddenly to find his master dressed already as he leaned over the purple, and honestly surprised, butler. He sat straight up and ran a hand through his already mussed up hair as the Prince watched him with curiosity. He seemed unaware of what transpired of the night before. Did he not remember?

"What's wrong, Ichimatsu?"

 _What did I just dream about? Actually,_ _ **why**_ _did I just dream that? What really happened last night?_ Thoughts echoed in his mind as he tried to piece together what just happened. He felt out of place, out of time, out of… everything. Nothing seemed right. He was sure the Prince kissed him. He was sure Lord Iyami told him a story about a sibling of his. He was sure… Prince Karamatsu was going to kiss him again and he wasn't going to fight back. Strange feelings stirred within him and he felt uncomfortable but he wasn't sure what he was uncomfortable about.

"Get ready." The Prince suddenly said, making Ichimatsu cease his thoughts. He grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. Ichimatsu was surprised at his master's strength so he fell over but thankfully his knee caught the brunt of his fall. "We're going out with Lord Iyami and Lady Totoko." There was a certain venom the Prince stressed on Lord Iyami's name.

Ichimatsu rubbed his knee where he fell on it as he got up. Reluctantly, he made his way by the servant's quarters but something stopped him from entering it. He turned around and saw that, once again, Prince Karamatsu stopped him.

There was something different about his expression once Ichimatsu got a good look as he got closer. It seemed a bit softer than usual, like Prince Karamatsu was almost relieved.

"What's wrong? Are you amazed by your amorous Prince?" he whispered. Ichimatsu was sure he didn't intend his voice to be that soft but he merely smiled bigger at the chance to be dashing. "Don't worry, dear Ichimatsu! I'm just redirecting you to my bathroom as I do not want anyone to walk in a growing young man such as yourself! I'm starting to realize that just because we share dashing looks doesn't mean we share the same wonderful personality! Ah, my dear Ichimatsu! Your Prince will protect you!"

"Just die." Ichimatsu comfortably said. The Prince seemed to both shocked and amused by the deadpan response from the servant but the purple butler still followed orders. He went to Prince Karamatsu's bathroom to change his clothes. He couldn't face the Lord and Lady's faces after the previous night. After their admission about taking game, he wasn't sure if he should at least let the Prince know what went on behind the scenes. While indeed, Ichimatsu didn't exactly fancy him, he didn't want to admit it that he liked him just a little bit.

 _I only like him because he is my boss. My life is in his hands. If I don't make him happy, then...I'm a failure as a servant._

It was his job. He had to make Karamatsu happy. He wanted Karamatsu to be happy because that was his job. A new set of feelings rushed over him. He slipped on a tile, as the feelings came over him, and fell to his bottom. Ichimatsu winced at the pain, as he felt tired. He didn't know why he even cared about the Prince this deeply lately. The kiss made him loony.

He then shook his head.

 _The kiss didn't even happen. This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep,_ Ichimatsu thought as he continued to put on his clothes. _The kiss did not happen. It couldn't have happened. Prince Karamatsu isn't capable of doing… that._

Ichimatsu paused. The kiss was soft yet powerful. There was something behind it that made him stop to think. He shook his head. He couldn't dwell on it. He shouldn't dwell on it. He won't dwell on it.

 **.x.**

Lord Iyami and Lady Totoko awaited them below the grand staircase. They seemed to share some sort of inside joke with each other when both Ichimatsu and the Prince appeared before them. Ichimatsu didn't need to guess what they joked about. He made it a point to rush before Prince Karamatsu, which seemed to surprise him.

"Is everything okay, Ichimatsu?" he inquired. His voice, and inappropriate use of his name, echoed in the empty halls. Ichimatsu had no choice but to stop. "As much as I personally don't care, my mother did stipulate that you at least should follow behind me in the main hallways."

Ichimatsu glowered at him but he let the Prince walk in front of him. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He also felt the usual need to retort but held his tongue in Lord Iyami's presence.

Once they were down the stairs, the servants who were in position before bowed before the Prince. Ichimatsu was clearly not used to this sort of attention so he paused in the middle of the walkway and tried to get used to the strange behavior. He could tell the servants envied his position. This was on the Prince's whim – he knew normally, he'd stay behind and attend to his chores. But because of his insecurity, he felt the gentle touch – rather than the rough one from the night before – of the Prince's as he knew he took his time. He was gentle, but firm.

He didn't say anything but Ichimatsu avoided his eyes any way he could. The lowly servant managed to get his arm back but he scurried to Lord Iyami's side. He felt so embarrassed at the earlier scene and he just knew the two royals thought all kinds of things.

The servants gave Ichimatsu an odd look for being with the royals and future Queen but they didn't question it. They simply escorted them to their carriage. The carriage they entered had such elegance to it; Ichimatsu couldn't help but be in awe of it. He paused to take in the sight but Prince Karamatsu, again with his soft-firm touch, pushed him in.

Lord Iyami and Lady Totoko were already next to each other so Ichimatsu had to sit next to the young Prince, who seemed rather glad at the situation. Ichimatsu made it a point to glare at the two he faced who played it off as an innocent joke.

"Oh, Ichimatsu! Don't glare at me like that, zansu!" Lord Iyami said with a high-pitched voice. It merely annoyed Ichimatsu further. "I am but a pawn in this game of life, zansu!"

Ichimatsu placed his head on his hand. He knew the more Lord and Lady acted suspicious, the more curious the Prince became. Pretty soon, the Prince would act embarrassing towards Lady Totoko even though they already had a perceived truth about him. He glanced at him, but not in his eyes, and sighed.

The ride to the town was extremely quiet, awkward, and frustrating. For this being Ichimatsu's first trip in town, it was already turning out awful. He thought he shouldn't have left the manor in the first place. Ichimatsu spent his time avoiding Karamatsu's gaze but he couldn't help but feel eyes on him anyway. He tried to think of anything, something, besides the kiss. It seemed to bother him a lot and it wouldn't leave his mind.

Finally, Lord Iyami broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to learn today, my dear students, is how to interact with the lower classes, zansu. That doesn't mean we should act like we're better than them, no, instead, we should treat them with respect. You will watch me on how I carry business amongst the common, zansu."

Lady Totoko merely rolled her eyes. "Why should we treat them as equals? We are better than them. If they were equals, they too would be royals."

The Prince seemed to want to say something at that comment. He held himself back.

Lord Iyami saw this.

"My dear Prince, do you have something to say?" he asked, and it seemed he couldn't keep a smile down.

Ichimatsu stuttered at the sudden tension that filled in the carriage and watched the Prince as he thought of an answer then spoke.

"I was just thinking how unfair that train of thought is. Those people work hard. Day in and day out for little money!"

The Lady gave him an almost too sweet smile. "Like you would know them? I had heard from your mother you never went outside the manor's walls. You haven't seen filth like I have."

Ichimatsu was astounded at the Lady's assertions. _Oh, I wish I could say something!_

The Prince smiled with pride. "I've traveled with my sisters on occasion. While they peruse the town, usually to shop for jewels and other things, I notice these things around me." It was clear he didn't bring up Aiko so soon. It was still very raw.

The Lady didn't seem fazed by the comment. "I have my servants bring me the top merchants for such things. Why would your sisters dirty their gowns like that?"

Ichimatsu let out a deep breath and awaited Karamatsu's rebuttal. "Well, maybe if you took the time to look up at the so-called filth, you would see how hard it is to become a top merchant in your kingdom."

This seemed to shock even Lord Iyami.

"Oh my," Lord Iyami finally said. "It seems to me that our dear Prince Karamatsu here has quite a sharp tongue, zansu!" His smile changed into one of his usual devious smiles. Lady Totoko only rolled her eyes in response. She clearly didn't care all that much about the 'debate' the two were having and just seemed disinterested. She glanced outside the carriage's window as she didn't have anything to respond with.

The Prince seemed very pleased with himself and looked to Ichimatsu with approval. He felt irritated and Ichimatsu couldn't help but mutter, "Fucking die already!"

Despite the argument, and the death wish, Ichimatsu felt relieved.

 _Nothing like a good argument to set things back to normal._ He turned back to his own daydreams and ignored anything else that was said for the remainder of the ride.

In the corner of his eye, though, he thought he saw Lord Iyami give him an extremely dangerous smile.

 **.x.**

Eventually, they arrived and at first, the Prince actually ignored Ichimatsu for the most part. At first, Ichimatsu thought he was fine with it so he ignored him as well.

"Lady Totoko," Lord Iyami finally said, "come, come! We must introduce you around, zansu!" He glanced at the two quiet young men and devilishly smirked once again as he placed a hand on the Lady's back. "You two can go around town. Since Prince Karamatsu is sure of his stance, I suggest walking around and seeing the townsfolk for what they really are. I'll be back with Lady Totoko. I have to properly," Ichimatsu didn't like the emphasis on that word, "teach her about the role she will eventually take, zansu."

Ichimatsu didn't believe him for a minute. He wanted to stay silent. He didn't want anything to do with his arrogant boss at the moment.

Lord Iyami and Lady Totoko merely waved goodbye before the servant could bring the words out to protest.

Ichimatsu grumbled to himself as the two figures left them in the dust. Though, now he was out, he didn't realize that he wasn't with Prince Karamatsu anymore. He glanced around the area he was in. Sure, it was dusty, but he didn't care. He inhaled deeply and let out a breath. The air smelled so much fresher than the manor's garden and he could even smell bread from somewhere.

The servant looked up; the sky was as blue as it could be. There were some clouds in the sky but he thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He glanced around the houses and saw people walk past him and ignored the suit he wore. It was nice. It was nice not being looked down upon on and seen as another member of society. Titles, clothing, words didn't seem to matter in this new world he was in. He wanted to follow the first person he came across but something kept him from doing so.

The servant looked behind him and saw the Prince looking at the ground. He was different than usual. Instead, he seemed sad. As part of his duty, and actual pity, he walked towards Karamatsu. It was still very clear he was a Prince, so he didn't understand why he would be so glum.

"Prince Karamatsu, what's wrong?" Ichimatsu asked.

The young Prince's face twisted into a more pitiful look. "Nothing." He shrugged him off. "Aren't you happy to be amongst the townsfolk, completely free of the title servant?"

Ichimatsu's expression changed as well. He didn't take kindly towards the bitter remarks. He's had enough.

"Who said I was even leaving? So I'm happy to be out here. I'm just glad to see things I never saw before!"

"You could've just asked." Prince Karamatsu whispered before he gave him another hurt glance.

Ichimatsu could tell Prince Karamatsu wanted him to stay. He truly wanted to leave but found he couldn't. The servant could only groan in irritability.

The Prince changed his expression back to normal and grabbed his hand. He looked around for whatever direction, but once he picked it, he ran. Ichimatsu almost fell down because of the sudden rush but he followed his master.

"Where are we going, Prince Karamatsu?"

Prince Karamatsu didn't listen nor said anything. Instead, he ran towards the direction he faced. Ichimatsu didn't know what caused the change in him, but he tried to stop numerous times. He glanced at the little shops and houses that were in the village: the villagers didn't seem to really notice them despite Karamatsu's regal appearance. The other was stronger, Ichimatsu soon realized, and pulled and pulled until finally, they stopped. Prince Karamatsu looked up and smiled brightly.

Ichimtsu felt dizzy as his lack of exercise once again caught up with him. However, once he realized they finally stopped, he looked up along with the Prince.

It was a statue of an older man who stood proudly in his suit of armor with his sword raised high. It seemed to have weathered quite a bit but Ichimatsu could sense that the young Prince had a lot of pride for it. There was an insignia that was in a language unfamiliar to Ichimatsu but it was engraved on the front of the statue.

"That's my father, King Matsuno," the Prince finally said. Ichimatsu glanced at him with confusion, and waited for more information to come out. "Mother said this was made after I was born, after the war. They said the villagers are waiting his return despite the fact Mother wanted it torn down. She kept it for all of our sakes." He bit his lip as he remembered the death of Lady Honoka. Ichimatsu idly wondered if Todomatsu was okay. He wondered, and hoped, the rumors of him being killed wasn't true. As selfish as this sounded, Todomatsu was Ichimatsu's only friend within the servants. Ever since his disappearance, the servants ignored him and treated him worse without him. He never knew how much the pink butler protected him after he was gone.

"According to my tutors, he was a strong man. He would try his best to protect his men at any cost, during battles. I want to be just like him. I hope this prince starts a war – I want to be like my father. I want to let him know that I am defending, not just my family, but also my honor. I know he would be proud of me."

Ichimatsu shifted his attention back to the statue and could just imagine it coming to life. He could see the war that happened many years ago. He had only vaguely heard about it from the other servants and in his own lessons. From what he had learned, it was during a dark time the Manor had to go through as far as he could tell.

The servant didn't know what to say. He turned to see the Prince's eyes gleam with pride and love. It was clear he missed his father very much. Ichimatsu idly wondered if he too could fight in a war. He shook his head.

 _Of course not, I'm merely a servant._

Ichimatsu merely stared at the statue as well. He wondered what King Matsuno was like. Was he as kind as the Prince made him out to be? Was he as dishonorable as the Queen, the Prince's mother, made him out to be? What was he really like?

"Maybe one day," Karamatsu started once more, his eyes still attached to the statue. "I can ask him why he left us."

Ichimatsu glanced at him once more. "I wonder too."

The two stood there with the statue for a long time. The servant didn't know how long they stayed like that but he hoped the Prince would embarrass himself soon. He didn't like this sort of silence between the two. It was way too comforting.

Finally, as though someone heard his prayers, he heard the familiar voice of Lord Iyami.

"So here you are!" The two young men turned towards him and Lady Totoko. The Lady had a bright smile on her face. "We've been looking all over for you two, zansu!"

Ichimatsu could just hear the sarcasm behind his tone. He knew he was lying. He knew exactly where the two would've gone.

Lord Iyami stood unusually close to the servant but he didn't seem to mind. At least, something was normal. The lord placed his hands on his shoulder, which made Karamatsu change expressions quick. Ichimatsu felt uneasy.

"Well, now that we're together again, shall we go to a tavern, zansu? We should probably eat before the day is through."

"We should hurry," Lady Totoko said, with clear amusement. "Otherwise, the filth will start roaming the streets." Both Ichimatsu and Prince Karamatsu glared at her. She kept the smile on her face.

Lord Iyami smiled devilishly once more and Ichimatsu felt strangely trapped.


	7. Chapter Six

This is the last chapter that's from the original story so everything else will be completely new. I will have no reference to anything so wish me luck...

Also, please comment and like the story if you've enjoyed it!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Six**

The group arrived at the tavern yet they were very quiet despite the noise that went on in there. Men drank as they hit on the waitresses while two men argued in the back corner. Ichimatsu didn't like the area since he was sure a drunken man just made a pass at either him or Lady Totoko. It made the servant especially nervous when Lord Iyami grabbed his shoulders again and placed the purple butler next to him.

Ichimatsu was surprised at himself when he felt relieved when Prince Karamatsu sat next to him. The feeling went away when Prince Karamatsu gave him a smile and thumbs up.

"Just die!" He wanted to say out loud; the embarrassment was almost too much.

He will forever hate how embarrassing the Prince was around him, around other people. He kept quiet.

Finally, Lady Totoko broke the awkward silence between the four.

"Uncle Iyami," she said as she tried to raise her voice above the noise. "Why couldn't have we gone to a regular restaurant? This place is disgusting!" The Lady looked down to pick up her long gown from the obviously dirty ground. It was clear that it was covered with food, drinks, and who knew what else – Ichimatsu didn't need to wonder what the mess really was on the ground. There were other things on the ground: bones, glasses – either broken or not – scattered on the floor, and maybe a cockroach or two.

Lord Iyami didn't say anything but stare in Ichimatsu's direction. Prince Karamatsu grabbed Ichimatsu's arm and Ichimatsu wanted nothing more than to die right then and there. He knew the four stood out much more than he originally expected. Granted, with the Lady Totoko wearing a gown, the Lord Iyami wore an outfit that directly pointed to himself, him and the Prince still wore their traditional outfits. Still, they stood out unnecessarily and it made Ichimatsu extremely uncomfortable. There wasn't anything he could do about it. He refused to look in the Prince's eyes so Ichimatsu looked up at the gaudy decorations the commoners had pinned up on the walls. There was an extremely large deer's head who seemed to oversee the tavern and looked down on its customers and others who dared to enter. Its antlers were huge and Ichimatsu vaguely wondered how they managed to get it up there without any casualties.

Eventually, they were led to their own tables, which caused Ichimatsu to be even more hyper aware of his surroundings. The waitress tried her best to be as cordial as she could around the regal audience, even around Ichimatsu himself despite him being a mere butler. Ichimatsu could already feel himself slipping into a regal role but he tried to relax. It wasn't a big deal. This was just a day trip. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself, right?

Lord Iyami finally stood up as the young girl kept complaining and walked towards Ichimatsu. Prince Karamatsu rose from his own chair and put himself between his servant and the other royal. While it was clear they had the tavern's attention from the start – now they had their complete, undivided attention. The tavern fell into a sudden silence.

"What are you doing, Lord Iyami?" The Prince finally said after an awkward silence. "He's my servant. You don't touch him. I'll have you arrested and thrown in the dungeon for theft if you come near him while I'm around."

"Oh? Are servants furniture after all, Prince Karamatsu? I had thought you'd seen him as your equal? Wouldn't you charge me for kidnapping instead, zansu? I guess Ichimatsu is only human when you deem him worthy enough, zansu." Lord Iyami said, ominously. His smile remained on his face.

"Uncle? What are you doing?" Lady Totoko stood up as well and tried to calm the situation. She grabbed his arm, to help ease the tension between the two. However, as much as she tried to pull him away, he wouldn't budge. "I **told** you! You shouldn't have allowed him to stay in your room last night!"

The Prince's facial expression momentarily changed. "What?" It was barely audible but Ichimatsu could feel the sting all together. Ichimatsu felt scared now more than ever. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He kept a close eye on his master. "What did you say? My servant would never visit him, n-not unless Lord Iyami ordered him to!" The Prince placed a finger on the other's chest. "He would've let me know if went to this-this weirdo's room!"

Lady Totoko bit her lip when she realized she made a huge mistake. She glanced apologetically towards Ichimatsu who seemed to have turned into stone at the revelation. Ichimatsu wanted to die right then. He didn't want to be the center of attention. In fact, he wanted the complete opposite! He wanted to be left alone!

 _Just leave me alone to die! I just want to die! I'm no one important! Just let me fucking die!_

"But he did," Lady Totoko responded nervously. She looked at her future husband in the eye and bit her lip.

Lord Iyami seemed to take pleasure from the boy's expressions before him. He merely smiled wider and wider at the events before him.

"Listen here, little Prince," the 'weirdo' finally said. "I always get what I want. I want Lady Totoko to be married and I want your servant."

Finally, after he gained the courage, the fear to push him, and finally with confidence. "That's not what you said!" His voice sounded frightened of what might happen because of his words, but he couldn't care anymore. Lady Totoko already exposed everything – Ichimatsu might as well finish the job. "You said you were taking game on the Prince's feelings for me! You said you wanted to train me into becoming a royal! What's the truth, Lord Iyami? Why do you speak like this? Why do you act creepy? Stop it! I just want to live my life with my precious friends!" Ichimatsu's voice started to crack as he could feel his throat close from fear. But he had to get his point across – he had to know the truth. He had to know what Lord Iyami's true purpose was.

By now, the people in the tavern were perhaps a bit too interested in this little predicament. Although, there were no gasps, not even a sound of surprise within the townsfolk within the tavern. This scared the purple butler even more. It was as though they expected this proverbial bomb to go off.

Prince Karamatsu finally turned to Ichimatsu with possibly the most hurt expression the servant had ever seen.

"You-you were taking game on me?" he had asked, his own voice cracking.

"No! No! Prince, they," Ichimatsu pointed towards Lord Iyami and Lady Totoko, "were taking game on it! They all thoug—"

Prince Karamatsu then pushed Ichimatsu and backed up away from him.

"I hereby relieve you of your duties," Prince Karamatsu said. "A prince like me need servants who are loyal and responsible. I need someone who can appreciate the fine piece of art that is me and someone who will not toy with my feelings. Oh, my dear Ichimatsu, I am so disappointed in you!" However, instead of his usual flair, though, the tone of his voice sounded more mechanical and forced. Hurt and pain were clearly laced within his words but Ichimatsu shook his head. He didn't want to leave this way! All he wanted to do was call out the Lord and Lady for taking game on him. He was **defending** him! This was his thanks? He didn't want to leave this way. He wanted to buy his freedom. He wanted to earn his freedom.

Ichimatsu took a step unlike many servants. And because of that, it blew up in his face.

However, the Prince tried to leave. Ichimatsu couldn't. He wouldn't. He grabbed his arm. "D-don't leave." He wouldn't part with the Prince like this.

"Let me go, Ichimatsu." The young man tried to get Ichimatsu to let go of him. "Go with Lord Iyami. Go find that Jyushimatsu person. Do whatever you want. You're no longer bounded by this red thread of fate anymore. Your cruel words cut your fate free from this blue future King."

Eventually, the Prince wrung himself free and Ichimatsu had no other choice but to let him go. Lord Iyami tried his best to separate the two and grabbed Ichimatsu's arm instead. The now ex-butler was in such shock, he didn't say anything more. He couldn't. He hadn't realized the depth of what he'd done. He was such in shock that he couldn't feel his own heart breaking. Maybe it was because of his loyalty to the family who took care of him since birth. Perhaps, it was his attachment to the Prince. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Before the Prince could reach the door, Lady Totoko finally spoke.

"Prince Karamatsu! You're acting like a child!" she shouted. "You're purposefully misunderstanding Ichimatsu! He wasn't taking game on you! In fact, he even scolded us about it! Stop this nonsense!"

"Ah," interrupted Lord Iyami, "actually, it was just you who was taking game on him."

He snapped his fingers and the people in the tavern got up and grabbed both the Prince and Lady. Lady Totoko screamed while the Prince tried to struggle out of his own captors' strong grips.

Ichimatsu tried to shake his own arm from Lord Iyami's grip and even took a few steps back. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you leave me alone?" He yelled. He tried to struggle but he wasn't strong at all.

"Do you want to become a prince or not, zansu?"

Ichimatsu, now angered, spat at the older man's feet. Lord Iyami raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers again. One of the Prince's captors punched Karamatsu in the stomach on command.

"I'll repeat, do you want to become a prince or not?"

"Let them go!" Ichimatsu said, "Why are you doing this to your favorite niece? Why are you doing this to us? They haven't done a single thing to you! Leave them alone! They just put in their own daughter in the ground!"

"They've done enough to me, zansu," Lord Iyami started. "Banishing me was the last straw. Either become a prince under my lordship or I'll dispose of your lover and his future wife."

"Why do you want me?" Ichimatsu desperately asked. "And he's not my lover. He's my master."

Iyami, Ichimatsu wasn't too sure if he even was a lord anymore, laughed heartily. It reminded Ichimatsu of all the time he'd spent with this man back at the manor and the so-called jokes he'd make. While most people would be shocked in this situation, Ichimatsu was not. There was always something off about this man that never sat well with him but he'd never give the passing thought a chance. He was just weirded out by him.

"Is that all he is to you? Why, then you wouldn't mind if I killed him right now, zansu. Masters are nothing but blowhards and narcissistic anyway, zansu! He made your life a living hell, didn't he? He's always embarrassing you in front of other servants, royals, anyone he set his sights on! Oh, this Prince of yours sure is selfish! He gets mad at you for being selfish but, really, he should reflect on his own actions, shouldn't he, zansu?"

"He never gave the time to your precious friends, didn't he?"

The Prince didn't say anything. Ichimatsu felt even more guilty than he already did.

"You'd wish he'd just die, don't you, Ichimatsu?"

"Why do you want me?" Ichimatsu asked again. He purposefully ignored that statement.

"You're the perfect mole for the Council. No one could ever suspect you, especially since they'll think you're the rightful heir to the throne anyway!" He laughed in his strange way.

Ichimatsu breathed in and thought about it. He didn't want to fool the royals. The idea of infiltrating the royals frightened him. If he were to be caught impersonating a royal, especially his own charge, the penalty would be death. Even if he could impersonate the Prince, Queen Junko would immediately know it's not him. Now, Ichimatsu has realized that Iyami is loyal to only himself – he would leave Ichimatsu for dead. And the prince? He wouldn't be there to protect him.

"What's wrong, zansu?"

Whatever it was that was in his tone, it just set him off. Ichimatsu rolled up his fists and punched him square in the jaw. It hurt his fist but something possessed him to do that. The men who held Lady Totoko and the Prince shifted their attentions to Ichimatsu and promptly went after him to protect their leader. The Prince fell to the ground since he was weak and Lady Totoko struggled to move since the men's grips were so tight. She tried to get his strength up and comfort him.

Ichimatsu didn't care how it looked to either of the royals, or even if he had the energy himself. Despite his words earlier, Ichimatsu had a duty to protect the Prince. He wanted to protect him. He never should've allowed that man to even consider his threat. He didn't know whom all he punched but he didn't care anymore. His adrenaline rush helped pushed him through.

"Prince Karamatsu, are you okay?" she asked as she tried to help him. He glanced up at her and nodded. She seemed to be relieved and turned her attention back to the servant fighting the men. Ichimatsu had a black eye and some cuts, along with various other bruises. After she saw the scene before her, she couldn't help but smile. Lady Totoko glanced back at the Prince who seemed to be filled with mixed emotions. Her smile slightly dropped; she felt guilty for putting Ichimatsu in such an awkward position when they, or rather she, admitted to the sport. Even she had to admit, that was in pretty bad taste.

She held on to the Prince and even hugged him.

Ichimatsu momentarily glanced at Karamatsu and saw Lady Totoko hugging him. He felt the same heartbreak from a few moments earlier but quickly got distracted by an oncoming punch.

"Prince Karamatsu," Lady Totoko whispered, "don't be mad at Ichimatsu. Please. I know you love him. Don't do anything rash."

Karamatsu glanced up at her and gave her a proud smile. She immediately regretted saying those words to him. Still, it needed to be said. He needed to understand.

"Is that what it is then?" he whispered in returned. Lady Totoko nodded, even though she was still heavily disgusted from earlier.

The door broke down and, to everyone's surprise, it was the legendary Six Stars of the Sun who showed up just in time! However, there was a significant difference – Ichimatsu, and the rest of the manor including the Prince and Lady, had imagined the strange six were men who appeared to those in great need. They came in and grabbed Ichimatsu out of the fight. One of them stood by the two royals and the rest formed a line in front of the three.

The grunts once again shifted their attention but this time towards the mercenaries who interrupted their fight with the now beat up servant. Ichimatsu was surprised but the surprise didn't last too long. He clenched up his now bloodied up knuckles close to his face and stood in front of the two royals. He felt the blood come out of the cuts and it stung him; as did the bloodied-up knuckles. He could feel himself lose more energy but he wanted to protect Karamatsu now more than ever. If Ichimatsu had to fight the Six Stars of the Sun, then he would.

The band wore odd and bright colors. As there were only six, Ichimatsu could only tell them apart from their colors. Their colors appeared as Ichimatsu saw them: red, blue, green, purple, yellow, and pink. It seemed the one who wore red was in charge since they directed the others into defending the three.

Comments were made between them but Ichimatsu couldn't fully understand. Lady Totoko called for the servant and the servant promptly answered.

"Ichimatsu, come here!" she cried out. Ichimatsu didn't realize how tired he really was but what mattered was the safety of the two royals, especially Prince Karamatsu.

"Are you okay, Prince Karamatsu?" Ichimatsu asked hastily. The young prince stared at him as he gave him a soft expression. Confused again, Ichimatsu looked behind him. "Prince Karamatsu!" He prompted.

Finally, Karamatsu gave him a proud smile – although, unlike the one before, this was brighter and true.

"Finer than the wine that grows on the vines in the manor. Oh, Ichimatsu, it does my heart good to see you truly care for my well-being after all! Oh! Be proud to serve me, your kind and wonderful future King! Treat him kindly and he shall treat you double in return!"

Ichimatsu sighed.

 _He's back, all right._

 **.X.**

Eventually, the Royal Guards came and helped the Six Stars of the Sun in the tavern and arrested Iyami and his men.

Unsure of his position, Ichimatsu sat by the door of the family meeting. Worried he might've stepped his boundaries, he insisted to the Prince that he stayed out of this meeting just this once.

"Just this once," he told the Prince, "treat me how I should be treated."

The Prince complied. And as he waited, he glanced at the servant who waited outside the door. He noticed how still he was and he wondered how someone like himself could've stood so still. How could he have known every beck and call? How could he know every little warning sign? How did even had the patience for the Prince's flair? After that afternoon, he wasn't sure if things were going to be normal again.

Ichimatsu couldn't get the image of Lady Totoko and Prince Karamatsu being close like that. He knew the two were perfect for each other. They would never tire of each other's debates and, even though Prince Karamatsu was disgusting and annoying, she could easily grow to love him. After the Guards escorted the three back to the castle, the two glanced at each other throughout the trip back. They even seemed to keep some sort of secret with each other. At one point, they even smiled at each other.

Ichimatsu didn't know why he felt so small. Anger started to flare up but it was for a different reason he was unaware of. He should be happy after all – Karamatsu had finally relieved him of the duties he's hated so much. He always found Karamatsu annoying and gross, but there were a few instances where he'd see something different: the death of Lady Honoka, the kidnappings of Lady Aiko, when the Prince's father left, and the kiss.

The kiss hadn't entered his mind all this time but as he waited, it flooded back to him. He still couldn't look at Karamatsu in his eyes. He wasn't even able to talk about it. The shock of the day's events finally caught up to him when he felt tears coming out. He wiped them with his blouse. He couldn't hold back anymore – his emotions ran too high and he couldn't regard the rules anymore. He didn't know what his fate was anymore. He didn't know what was normal anymore.

Was it normal to cry over a job he wanted to get rid of for so long? Was it normal to keep returning to that kiss?

Even if he could leave, where could he go? He didn't know anything about the outside world. It was clear anyone could pose as a Lord or Lady and infiltrate the castle in that way. He didn't know what happened to Todomatsu. He didn't know what happened to Jyushimatsu. Would he share the same fates as those two? Was there anyone kind enough to take in a loser servant like him?

Ichimatsu felt his body shake with anticipation. He wondered what Iyami's fate would be for tricking the Queen. Would she be as cruel as her missing sister? Would she just let him rot in the dungeon?

Finally, someone stepped up to Ichimatsu. He only saw their feet so he looked up. Surprised, he didn't realize he let a few tears fall from his face.

"Follow me, Ichimatsu," Prince Karamatsu said. His tone was kind but it was still somewhat different. The young man kept his guard up. "I need you."

Ichimatsu slowly stood up. His knuckles were sore from the medication placed on him earlier and he felt more drained than he usually did.

"But," Ichimatsu's voice was surprisingly small, "I thought you relieved me of my duties."

Prince Karamatsu laughed haughtily. "Oh, precious Ichimatsu. I've mistook Iyami's thread of fate with yours. Your fate with me is strong, no, stronger than ever now! You are stuck with me as long as our stars are aligned with each other! Oh, look to the stars to see them celebrate the eventual coming of me – the future King! Now come, precious Ichimatsu, it's my princely duty to change you out of these drab clothes!" He grabbed him and pulled Ichimatsu to follow him. Ichimatsu got himself out of his grip and stumbled before he continued to follow him.

Ichimatsu glared at him, finding the courage to speak to him as though nothing happened. As though the events in the tavern were just a dream, a lifetime ago. "Just die already! I can change out of my own clothes!"

Karamatsu stayed silent, and finally, after he led him back to his room.

However, when the Prince opened the door, there were servants who waited with cloth, pins, and needles.

"What's going on?" Ichimatsu asked out loud.


	8. Chapter Seven

I really dislike being sick and missing deadlines. I apologize this fic is late and short. This is going to be the first fic that I do not have to rewrite so from this chapter on, everything is original! I don't really remember where I wanted the original story to go but this is a new version of that story. Please leave reviews if you've enjoyed it!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Seven**

"What's going on?" Ichimatsu asked out loud. The servants grabbed him before he could receive an answer. The old clothes he wore were torn off – as they were torn during the fight in the tavern earlier and he hadn't realized – and he felt exposed. Usually, Ichimatsu didn't dress in front of other people, he'd always felt insecure about his body. He tried to look on the faces of the servants who undressed and dressed him. From what he could tell, they just seemed focused on their tasks at hand.

The Prince stood back and watched the servants change the possibly former servant. Thoughts buzzed around his head as he wondered what would happen to him. The only other person who'd hear of the dismissal was Lady Totoko but she seemed to be focused on the Prince instead. This bubbled up an unfamiliar feeling within the servant, but he just wasn't sure what.

Still, the Prince said nothing of what was going on. Ichimatsu was scared and lost. He didn't know what to do as the servants then slowly dressed him. He found himself unable to speak back other than simple 'yes' and 'no' to the questions they asked him.

Soon, Ichimatsu was dressed in a regal suit that he didn't recognize from any of the previous Lords or even the Prince himself. It was uniquely purple and, because it was customized to fit his body, it fit him quite well. The servants then tried to comb his hair, make his hair less mussed up and more appropriate for a royal audience.

Eventually, Ichimatsu realized why he dressed up in that matter when the servants pushed him towards the Prince. The Prince then grabbed his hand, in front of them. This surprised the servant so much so that he could feel himself blush. He continued to avoid the Prince's gaze; fear he'd catch him blushing and a fear of his reaction.

Again, he couldn't find the words to speak his mind. A million more thoughts passed through his mind as he tried to assess the situation before him. He wanted to bite his nails but he noticed they were cleaned, despite the bandages from the fight before. He could feel his hands shake – though he wasn't sure if it was because of pain or if it was because he was so nervous.

It didn't take long for the couple to make it to the Queen's, his mother's, room; or rather, her door.

"Ichimatsu," the Prince finally said as he turned to face him. "Mother is eternally grateful you protected me." He paused as he looked directly at the door. It was clear he still held some kind of melancholy – Lady Honoka's death, the betrayal, so much has happened within the year – before Ichimatsu felt the older teen squeeze his hand almost tenderly. "She hasn't left since Lady Honoka's passing. She doesn't want to bury her until she's able to come out."

Ichimatsu stayed silent. This wasn't his place, even in regal clothing.

"I haven't seen Mother in months. I'm scared, Ichimatsu."

It was Ichimatsu's turn to squeeze the other's hand but his was more gentle, more scared, more understanding.

The Prince took a deep breath and knocked on the grand door before them.

The door opened slowly only to find the bedroom ransacked. The room, which once housed a King and Queen, now looked like an animal had attacked inside. Claw marks ran across the once grand bed Ichimatsu would've never dared to approach in his youth. Claw marks ran across the proud portraits of the King and Queen with such a fervor. Ichimatsu himself didn't know how to take this; although, again, the Prince drank in all the sights and felt someone pull him from the outside.

Ichimatsu turned around to see his only remaining sister, Queen Junko, pull in the shocked Prince. Ichimatsu hurriedly followed.

As soon as they were out, the door shut dramatically. Her servants immediately blocked the doors though they seemed that nothing fazed them.

Ichimatsu tried his best to catch up with the Prince and Queen. Eventually, they had made it to Iyami's old room and Queen Junko slammed the door. Two other servants that seemingly came from nowhere blocked that door also. The portraits of Iyami still littered the room.

The young man barely made it in with the two but she noticed her brother.

"There you are!" Queen Junko turned to him and yelled. Instead of her usual dress, she looked worried, terrified, and angry. "Karamatsu, Karamatsu!" She wanted to start but she ended up crying. Ichimatsu slowly got closer to the couple and noticed her garb was now torn, tethered, and a complete mess. It seemed that Queen Junko had her own battle and barely managed to escape by the skin of her teeth. Amongst her pale skin, there were bruises and cuts across her exposed skin and face.

She repeated his name over and over as she broke down crying. She fell to the floor as her long black hair enveloped all around her. The Prince followed her as he tried to assess what just happened. Ichimatsu stayed away from the couple – he didn't realize how grateful Queen Junko would be for this action.

It was silent in the now cursed room except for the Queen's sobs. She stopped repeating his name until she broke completely into sobs. Even Ichimatsu could see from his position, the Queen in name only shook with fear as she desperately held on to her only family.

"We must leave this kingdom! It's no longer safe!"

As it was clear the Queen was anything but coherent, a servant stepped in and explained. He was tall and handsome. Ichimatsu couldn't help but slump over. He felt his usual feelings crop up.

"The Queen… your mother was attacked," he simply explained. "The culprit was Iyami and a band of mercenaries. It's no longer safe to be in this kingdom."

"How did Iyami attack Mother if we had him in custody?" This wasn't a question; this was a demand.

"He had cohorts within the estate. The attack was earlier while you and your… Lady," the servant hesitated, but it was clear there was disgust in his tone, "were out. We had just managed to save Queen Junko. However, your mother has gone missing. We do not know where she went. It is assumed she is kidnapped along with Lady Aiko."

Prince Karamatsu's eyes widened. However, the servant continued.

"Thankfully, Lord Atsushi had come back to our kingdom and protected Queen Junko as best as he could. The Lord requests your company."

He bowed respectfully, but with hard eyes on him. He knew he was under scrutiny bearing such bad news, but he knew his place. The other servants had always known their place.

"Ichimatsu," the Prince suddenly said. "Go in my stead. Here," he took off the locket and laid it on Ichimatsu's neck. "Use that. We look alike. I need to comfort my sister. I cannot abandon her; I need to be strong for her."

The purple clad young man stuttered. "B-But what if Lord Atsushi finds out? I act nothing like you!"

Prince Karamatsu looked at the servant. "Comb his hair more. Have him wear my clothes; we're about the same size. Make him more presentable. Ichimatsu will go in my stead."

"H-huh?"

"Ichimatsu, please…I beg of you."


	9. Chapter Eight

Ah! I finally posted a chapter one time! And it's "The Servant Prince" on top of it! See, I can actually keep going...But anyway, things may be looking up for me in the upcoming quarter. Let's try to keep this positivity train going! Anyway, please let me know if you've enjoyed this!

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Ichimatsu, please… I beg of you."

The echoes of her cries haunted Ichimatsu to this very day, and, still, he was surprised at his decision.

"All right. I'll go."

The locket felt lighter than it looked. Ichimatsu felt a transformation with such a simple exchange but it was brief. Immediately, Karamatsu lost his place as Prince, but gave the title to Ichimatsu.

As soon as he gave him the locket, Karamatsu rushed back to his desperate and fearful sister.

Ichimatsu forced himself to stand up straight and clenched his fists. He was aware he was covered in purple, instead of the familiar regal blue, and took a deep breath. It was scary, but Ichimatsu knew he had a duty to do. Perhaps he was meant for this? That would explain why he looked so much like the Prince, despite the fact they came from different families – as far as he knew.

He could hear behind him Karamatsu trying to soothe his sister's tears with promises he was okay. He had to ignore his duties and take care of the weeping woman.

When Ichimatsu felt ready, he walked up to the servant. He wondered if the servant before him would ever break the confidence that was forced onto them from birth. The servant felt very tall compared to the hunched over teen. He looked back once again to see Karamatsu still comforting his weeping sister. He never turned to face the scared servant. Once it was clear there was no going back, Ichimatsu turned towards the stiff servant and tugged on his sleeve.

"Right this way, Prince… Karamatsu," the servant suddenly said. This frightened him, especially at that hesitation, though he understood why. With the locket, the proof of his possible marriage to Lady Totoko, Ichimatsu was swooped into the other side of the world as he's only seen from a distance.

When the servant led Ichimatsu to the opposite side of the room, past the couple who were lost in their own world, Ichimatsu was in the room where Karamatsu had brought him earlier.

"Dress him up like the Prince. It looks like that he really wants to do the switch after all," the servant had ordered to the head seamstress. She had a disgusted look on her face as she grew closer to the nervous double.

"I see…" she had said. She was extremely thin and had a pointed nose. In her own way, she was a strange beauty and had her hair tied up in a bun. "Well, I've worked with worse." Her voice was kinder than Ichimatsu had anticipated but he still curled up in fear. He wished he had a friend with him… A furry friend, or even, the true Prince – Prince Karamatsu.

 **.x.**

"Where is Prince Karamatsu?" The impatient Lord Atsushi asked out loud in the room. He sat in the chair of what was left of the Matsuno dining hall. His hair was smooth as were his clothing. The Six Stars of the Sun awaited around the Lord, along with his own servants.

The mercenaries kept their faces cloaked but the red one, the leader, finally spoke.

"He's probably getting touched up," the mercenary said. The voice was a feminine one but had an older sister tone. "He was getting beaten up by Iyami's men."

"Eh," cried out the yellow mercenary. "That was a little too easy. Are we sure it's okay for the Queen, Prince, and whoever else to be in your hands, Lord Atsushi? I mean, our contract is almost over!" The voice itself was a little flirty but also feminine.

"Do not worry," cried out Lord Atsushi. "My coin will not run out. Your contract will be renewed quite soon, especially in these troubled times."

"If you say so," the yellow mercenary continued.

"Hey! Trust our Lord Atsushi!" cried out the blue mercenary. Her voice was extremely rough but still had a touch of femininity behind it.

"You're only saying that because we're under contract right now. Relax, we're going to remain loyal." The purple masked mercenary finally said. Her voice was cool, mature, and mysterious. "There's no need to be an animal about it."

The door soon opened and a Prince walked in. Purple had adorned on his person as he struggled not to hunch over in fear. Perhaps the mercenaries' eyes had fooled them for a bit since they were sure the Prince had blue all over his person – and he certainly acted braver in front of Iyami's men.

They were to remain quiet. After all, this wasn't their business.

"Prince Karamatsu, I presume?" asked Lord Atsushi.

Ichimatsu tried to relax himself. He didn't know how to properly behave around Lords as a Prince, much less as a servant as he always hunched over and the Prince would wave it off, even at the offended guests. He didn't want to presume anything about the mercenaries and the Lord despite what he had heard through the door. Even through the hoods, Ichimasu knew that they wanted to know why Karamatsu suddenly adorned purple and why he hunched over.

He tried his best to straighten up and he took a deep breath.

"Y-yes, I am…. Prince Karamatsu!" He tried to give his prince's best imitation which made him act like he was about to break out in song, even when his voice cracked. "N-Nice to meet you, Lord Atsushi!" He tried to pose like the dear Prince as well. It seemed that any doubt about Ichimatsu claiming to be the legendary Prince Karamatsu was long gone.

It was a bit odd he would be sing-songy in this dire situation but it was understandable enough that not everyone would be in their right mind after such an event.

"Ahaha! How may I help you, my lovely?" Ichimatsu stated, now more nervous at everyone's silence. Finally, Lord Atsushi spoke.

"Quite." He tried to keep his composure but stood up from his seat. He properly bowed to the strange prince and Ichimatsu felt just as strange about this scenario. "I am Lord Atsushi. I have come here to help protect you and your sister – Queen Junko, I believe – and whomever else you deem necessary for us to take under our wing. These lovely ladies are the Six Stars of the Sun – they are contract to me and only to me. However, you will not worry about me turning against you as you and your family have done a major favor for me. It's only customary in my family," he paused as he hesitated in his speech, "to repay the debts."

After he realized what he had just said, Lord Atsushi chuckled. "Rather, for my debt towards your mother and father is quite endless. Your lives are equivalent to my singular life and my lordship. It is an honor to meet the only son to such wonderful people."

Ichimatsu's mind raced through everything he's ever known about the Lord before – and came up with only one fact: Lord Atsushi was an only child who became a Lord at an unusual age. He remembered when Lady Honoka was alive, he would bring gifts for her and for… her servant… Todomatsu…

Lady Honoka's body still rested in the crypt of the castle, still not buried within the family plot. It was a cruel reminder of what happened that night of her death and Lady Aiko's disappearance, as well as Todomatsu's mysterious disappearance. Ichimatsu had become glum at the memory of that night. So much has happened since but, even so, he was surprised that being in this young Lord's presence could bring all that back – even though he merely glanced at him when he brought gifts. With everything that happened, it's possible Lord Atsushi wouldn't remember his face during the unsettling time the kingdoms had been experiencing.

Now calmer and relaxed, Ichimatsu stood up straight. He took a deep breath and straightened his back up.

He tried to replicate the regal bow he'd watch his master do repeatedly.

"Do not worry, dear Lord Atsushi. We trust you whole heartedly. You've saved me and my _precious_ servant and glowing Lady on top of my darling sister, Junko. If it is to pay for your debts then that's just fine, but please, extend your kindness as a friend – not as someone in debt."

Ichimatsu was surprised at his own voice and choice of words. Still, he hoped that the Lord Atsushi believed him to be the now purple clad Prince Karamatsu.


	10. Chapter Nine

Oh hey! Guess what? I'm writing BLmatsu again! It took me a while to sort my feelings regarding what had happened a few months back but I've just... missed the fandom. For better or for worse, I truly enjoy BLmatsu fandom and I can't leave. I hope you'll have me back along with my latest chapter.

* * *

 **The Servant Prince**

 **Chapter Nine**

Ichimatsu was surprised at his own voice and choice of words. Still, he hoped that the Lord Atsushi believed him to be the now purple clad Prince Karamatsu.

And yet, the longer the Lord Atsushi remained quiet, and processed what the "prince" had just said, the more nervous the servant grew. He could feel a strange stirring that made him want to use the bathroom – it kept wanting to build up as Lord Atsushi continued to search within himself for a response.

Finally, the young Lord spoke. "Indeed. You are right. How presumptuous of me."

Ichimatsu felt extremely relieved – he bought it! He really and truly believed that he was the Prince Karamatsu! Ichimatsu still prayed he didn't recognize the prince – had they been friends at an early age or had this been their first meeting? Ichimatsu tried to remember any strange instances which involved the Lord Atsushi without Todomatsu – but came up with nothing.

"Hm, you look different without your usual blue garb, Your Royal Highness." Lord Atsushi noticed as he made his way closer to the faux prince. Ichimatsu nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise of tone.

"Ah, I thought maybe purple suited me more…After all, purple is a royal's color. Though I may return to my blue roots." Ichimatsu couldn't help but devilishly smirk at his own comment. He automatically wanted to die, though, for making a Prince Karamatsu-like comment. He hoped Lord Atsushi would stop being so suspicious about him… it made him more nervous by the minute and the need to use the bathroom only grew.

"Indeed," Lord Atsushi lightly chuckled at the comment and Ichimatsu felt more relaxed when Lord Atsushi finally walked away from him, opposite. Ichimatsu was then led by one of the masked mercenaries to the meeting table as Lord Atsushi took the opposite seat of him – a seat that was far away but still close enough to have a private meeting between the two without the mercenaries listening in too much. Ichimatsu tried to resist the urge to hunch over – a terrible habit formed by a kind prince. However, he knew how dire the situation was. Had he exposed himself as the servant masquerading as the Prince… Ichimatsu's need to use the bathroom skyrocketed.

"Uhm," Ichimatsu started, since he couldn't hold it in any longer, "I-If you don't mind, before we start the meeting, I need to use my quarters for a moment."

Lord Atsushi waved his hand. "If you must."

When Ichimatsu got up to go, he found that he didn't need to go the bathroom after all. He felt embarrassed about bringing attention to it that he only wished he had to go to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"U-uhm, never mind… I think I don't need to go after all…" Ichimatsu tried his best not to stutter or stammer. He tried to keep the façade of a poised and proud Prince Karamatsu in front of him.

"Then let's get started." There wasn't a hint of judgment in his voice. Ichimatsu hoped all he had to do was listen because he had a feeling he wasn't going to understand anything Lord Atsushi was about to say but he hoped he wouldn't have to make any inputs. Ichimatsu was more than willing just to listen.

"I wanted to share my condolences with you and your family. I hadn't gotten a chance to say this before but I am so sorry for your loss of Lady Honoka. It's always hard to lose a family member, especially at such a young age."

 _You're the same age as us, aren't you!? Stop pretending you're older than you are!_

"I must confess, though, I may have… taken something that belonged to you. You see, during the scuffle, I came across your servant, Todomatsu, and I've kept him under my care for some time."

Ichimatsu felt relieved. He had worried about whether Todomatsu had been alive considering the circumstances.

"I did have the misfortune of dealing with some of your guards, though, accusing him of murdering his dear charge – however, I was able to verify his surroundings and protected him to the best to my ability. But that is a story for another time."

Ichimatsu was just glad Todomatsu made it out to a place where someone took care of him and protected him from the royal guards. They always preferred to act first and ask questions later. He was thankful Lord Atsushi was astute enough to understand that much. In the back of his mind though, he did wish to see the servant for himself. While Lord Atsushi did seem kind, there was something about him he felt hid from Ichimatsu, even though he had no room to judge himself.

However, before Ichimatsu could go on further with his thoughts, Lord Atsushi interrupted them and started his talk of politics.

"In which case, this brings me to our next topic. You do recall the Jewel Alliance your parents had set up with the other kingdoms, do you?"

Ichimatsu just sat there with a blank expression on his face, unaware he was supposed to have nodded at this question.

"Hm, that's alright. With everything that's going on, it's easy to forget something like that. Anyway, there are two other princes our age – Prince Osomatsu and Prince Choromatsu. Of course, Prince Osomatsu represents the ruby, Prince Choromatsu represents the emerald and, well, you used to represent the sapphire. Although, maybe you'll become an amethyst instead to better reflect your new color choice? Perhaps… but that's getting off subject.

"Originally, Lady Totoko was to marry Prince Osomatsu but accusations of him having an affair had flared up within the kingdom. The problem is – no one knows who the mistress is. However, Lady Totoko's parents had grown infuriated and had pushed the marriage onto you. While the Lady had traveled towards your kingdom, Iyami managed to hijack the carriage and pose himself as her uncle.

"Because Lady Totoko's own family has traveled quite often, she doesn't know who all of them are. Iyami managed to disguise himself as a lord and used his bandit company to pose as royalty! The nerve of him and his disgusting crew!"

 _So, was the first attack all Iyami?_ Ichimatsu wanted to ask. If Iyami had intended to ransack the kingdom, Lady Aiko's birthday party would've been the perfect time for them to ambush them all.

"Perhaps the Lady's birthday party was the catalyst because that wasn't Iyami. It was that awful prince… That awful man! That awful, awful man! Iyami saw how weak your mother was from the attack so that was when he unleashed his attack on you and your kingdom. This doesn't help matters with Lady Totoko's family… thankfully, they know and trust me enough to help deliver her back home where she is safe and to be wed.

"The problem, though, is that when returning Lady Totoko, we are also supposed to tell them who is the Prince Osomatsu's mistress is. We need to end it – Lady Totoko's people have been plagued with a strange sickness that only the Jewel Alliance can help fix through opening trade routes and delivering Prince Choromatsu's newly developed medicine to them.

"Unfortunately, we only have months left before Lady Totoko's kingdom decide to unleash war onto an already weak country. The original deal was a year but because of what happened with Iyami and the bandits attempt on her life, they don't want to take any more chances."

It was hard for Ichimatsu to follow. The only thing he got from that was Lady Totoko wasn't supposed to originally marry Prince Karamatsu. Somehow, he found relief in this. He could feel himself be a little happy about it. However, he did understand that if he didn't aid Lord Atsushi in uncovering Prince Osomatsu's mistress, and get rid of her, then Ichimatsu would probably be forced to make decisions that could end lives of hundreds of men.

And he didn't want that on his conscious. He had to convince the original Prince Karamatsu to switch back before such an event could occur. He could barely make decisions for himself as a servant – and not as a fake prince. Absolutely not as a fake prince!

"I understand…." Ichimatsu couldn't say anything more. He didn't understand the true relationship in this supposed Jewel Alliance. What could he have said? He didn't understand a word outside from the most basic understanding.

Soon, the two heard new footsteps and Ichimatsu turned to see Todomatsu – in better clothing than Prince Karamatsu's family could ever hope to give him – dressed and surprised to see the purple clad prince instead of blue.


End file.
